The Sketches
by Yukitarina
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots about the Gold Saints. All are related to one theme: photograph. COMPLETE.
1. Trash

A/N: Hi everyone...me again. These are drabbles and one-shot stories about the Goldies, all are related to one theme: photograph. I will update it every one or two weeks. Please review :). For Akiko, thank you sooooo much for your suggestion. I'll include the haircut thing in this shot stories as well. When? ^^ Please wait :) And for Pitaloka, thanks for supporting the "chubby cheeks" thing. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters

Summary: A drabble about Shaka

Setting: After Hades and after my own fics "Powerless"

**Trash**

All people in the common room in Kido's mansion widened their eyes. Some of them widened their mouths as well. They stared at a slight skinny man who got down the stairs. Yes, a man whose long blond hair had already touched his thighs. It wasn't strange if he simply got down the stairs, but what made his fellows went frozen was: he brought a very large metal table only with one of his hands, as if the table was only a bag of potato chips. It was a very amazing thing from a man whose power had been sealed by Athena.

Shaka seemed unaware of his fellows's stares. He only wanted to get rid of the things he thought were unimportant and only overcrowding his room. He got out of the mansion with the table, and gave it to the couriers who had waited for him.

"Take this," said Shaka as he gave the table to the couriers. It needed three men (correction: three NORMAL men) to bring the table.

"Please wait for some minutes, I will sell the bed, the chairs, and some other trashes as well," said Shaka, and he got in again and got up the stairs to enter his room.

The Goldies and the Bronzies' eyes almost jumped out of their places seeing Shaka brought a spring-bed, once again, only with one hand.

And all of them almost got fainted seeing such skinny Buddha brought a large sofa and a large chest drawer only with his hands.

Shaka took a relief breath as his work completed. He got in the mansion lightly (his fellows still looked at him without even blinking, but Shaka seemed not too care) and got up the stairs to enter his room again. He approached a large box which laid on the corner of his already-emptied room (the room now was only filled with carpet).

"Let us see...which one should I put into the rubbish-bin?" murmured Shaka as he knelt and examined the contents of the box.

"Hmmm...Tripitaka," said Shaka, and he put the book on his right side. "This is not a trash. Next...the magazine Deathmask had ever gave me. Trash," he put the magazine on his left-side. "Old catalogs...trash....Novel about Sidharta...not a trash. Old brochures...trash."

He kept selecting the things he had to throw and the things he didn't have to throw. He went quiet for moments when he picked an old photograph from the box. It was the picture of twelve Goldies when they were still children. They looked happy for they had been successful obtaining their Gold clothes.

"Hmmm," said Shaka. "Trash," and he put the photograph on his left side.

xxx

The next day...

Shaka was thinking about something when he was meditating. He wasn't sure it was an important thing to think, but he had to admit that he was thinking about the thing.

He slowly opened his eyes and stopped meditating. A sigh came out his mouth when he decided to get out of his room and got down the stairs. He walked in dignity as usual, but actually he pushed himself not to run to the large rubbish-bin in the garage.

After arriving in the garage, he searched through the bin. He couldn't prevent himself to breath in relief after finding the thing he looked for.

He put the thing in his pocket and walked into the mansion to head back to his room.

"Hey, Shaka!" someone called.

"What, Saga?" asked Shaka calmly as he stepped up the stairs.

"What were you doing with the bin?" asked Saga in a complete puzzlement. "I saw you searched for something in it, and I have to admit that, coming from you, it's a very odd thing."

Shaka smiled slightly, then said, "I have decided that it will be alright if I keep only one trash."

When he arrived in his room, he took the 'trash' from the pocket.

He smiled, gazing at the picture of twelve Gold Saints which was taken 13 years ago.

"What a trash," he said.

But he put it along with his most valuable novels.

XXX

**Next: Milo**


	2. The Reckless One

A/N: For Tifa, hope you'll like it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters (my God….how many times should I write this???)

Summary: One-shot story about Milo

Setting: After Hades

**The Reckless One**

"Umm…," murmured Aiolia. He stood on the stairs in Sanctuary, turned his head to the left and the right. There was nobody there. He was about to ask somebody to take his picture with his camera.

"Hey, Aio!"

Someone greeted him in hilarious voice. For some moments Aiolia felt relieved; finally there was somebody there. But then his smile a little bit faded when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Milo."

"What are you doing here?" asked Milo, looked at the camera in Aiolia's grasp.

"I want somebody to take my picture," said Aiolia.

"What for?"

"Just want to," said Aiolia. Strange, suddenly a blush rose to his cheeks.

Milo grinned. "It's not for Marin, is it?"

"Nooo," answered Aiolia, but his blushing cheeks said otherwise.

Milo chuckled, then said, "Come on. I can get a shot of you. Give me the camera."

"Ummm," said Aiolia in doubt. "I…I'd better wait for Aiolos or…somebody else."

"Why?"

Aiolia stared at Milo. "Coz…you know…you're a little bit…reckless?" he said.

Milo raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to say something, but then somebody came.

"Hi, Aio. Hi, Milo. What are you doing here?" asked Saga.

"Great!" beamed Aiolia as he approached Saga. "Could you take my picture?" he asked, gave his camera without any doubt.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Saga.

Meanwhile Milo grinned in frustration.

"K…bye," he said as he left Aiolia and Saga. He didn't feel too upset—after all, it wasn't the first time he was being underestimated by his fellows. He walked to leave for the town—Athena ordered him to buy some books.

xxx

Milo was ready to head back to Sanctuary when a blond girl approached him.

"Excuse me?" asked the girl. She brought a classic camera.

"Yes? Wait," said Milo as his eyes widened. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Freya," said the girl.

"Freya…?...Hyoga's Freya?" asked Milo.

The girl blushed. "Umm…we're only friends."

Milo grinned. "Well…it's ok if you're not friends anyway."

More blushes rose to Freya's cheeks. "If I'm not mistaken, you're one of Athena's saint as well, aren't you?"

"No…I'm just a pawn," said Milo, nodded briefly. "I work for the Scorpio Gold Saint."

"Really?" asked Freya in uncertainty. "Anyway, this is my first vacation to Greece."

"To see Hyoga?" chuckled Milo.

"Hyoga is in Japan," said Freya, getting blushed again. "Let's get back to the topic. I want to keep the portraits of Greece panorama, but better I ask somebody to take the pictures. You know, I'm not expert in photography, I've taken lots of pictures and the results are always awful. So…could you take the pictures for me?"

Milo laughed a bit. "Um…I'm sorry, I don't think I'm an expert in photography either, so…"

"Please, I'm sure you can do it well with those eyes," the Freya insisted giving Milo the camera. "I trust you."

Milo blinked. How many times he heard somebody said that he or she trusted him…?

"Ummm…," Milo took the camera hesitantly. "I'm…I'm a little bit…reckless."

"I trust you," repeated Freya.

Milo blinked again.

"Okay…," said Milo finally. He examined the camera for a while—his late father had ever possessed such camera, so he had a little knowledge about how to adjust the lens and so on.

After everything was settled, he took a shot of a fruit-market. Then he snapped the shots of the beach, buildings, and houses. He also photographed Freya from multiple angles. He didn't know what the results of his snapshots would be, but he had to admit that he liked this click and blitz thing.

"Thank you…thank you very much," said Freya happily.

"You're welcome," smiled Milo.

"So…you live in the Scorpio Gold Saint's dwelling as well then?"

"Yeah."

"What is he like? The Scorpio Gold Saint?"

"He is…," Milo looked thoughtful. What is he like? "He is…loyal?"

"Really?"

"Yes. He is…sociable…kind…handsome," said Milo, a bit smiled. "But he isn't too…you know, many people doubt him. Well…they don't doubt his terrible Antares…but they hardly believe that he's still a human who can do…right things."

Milo smiled as he gazed at the asphalt.

"I see," said Freya. "Tell him I say hello."

"Okay," said Milo.

After shaking each other's hands, they were parting. But Milo only took few steps, then watched the girl's departure with warm smile on his handsome face.

xxx

Three weeks passed. Milo had forgotten about the photograph things. He was working on his report when somebody called from the entrance of his temple.

"Excuse me?"

Milo aroused and headed to the entrance. "Yes?"

It was a postman. He gave Milo a large envelope.

"From Asgard?" murmured Milo in complete confusion as the postman left his temple. He stepped to his table without turning his head even a bit from the envelope. He then opened the envelope, and he was so startled seeing about twenty 5-R photographs came out of it.

The photographs were so beautiful. The panorama was taken from definitely exact angles. It was like being taken by a very professional photographer.

Milo then found a letter from the envelope. He unfolded it and read it.

_Dear the man with startling blue eyes. Or should I call you the Scorpio Gold Saint? I send the results of your shots three weeks ago. They're so beautiful, my sister really likes them. I hope I can go to Greece again, so that I can ask you to take the other shots of Greece panorama. Thank you once again. And you have to believe in yourself next time._

_Yours truly,_

_Freya_

Milo re-read the letter. He smiled, then continued examining the photographs. He'd never thought he could produce such beautiful pictures.

"Hey, Milo," a cold voice came from the exit of his temple.

"Hey."

"Have you finished doing your report?" asked Camus. "If yes, I'll bring it to Athena."

Milo was too busy gazing at his masterpiece that he wasn't aware Camus had stood beside him.

"Who shot the pictures?" asked Camus as he took one of the photographs.

"I did," answered Milo.

Camus went silent. He took the other photographs and examined them as well.

"You did?" asked Camus after quite long time.

"Yeah. You don't believe it, do you?" asked Milo, grinned.

"I believe it," answered Camus. "You'd ever said you liked playing with your father's camera, so I'm not surprise if you like taking pictures one day. By the way, is this Freya?"

"Yeah, your future daughter-in-law. I met her in the town and she asked me to take the pictures."

"I see."

Camus kept gazing at the photographs.

"Wait…I know that face…," said Milo as he grinned widely. "You like it. You really really really really REALLY like the photographs!"

"Who says that?" asked Camus lightly as he tossed the photos on the table.

"I do! You love the pictures! That expression…"

"Where's your report?"

"I'll bring these pictures to Aiolia," said Milo, ignoring Camus's question. "I'll show him that I can do photography better than Saga," he said as he took the pictures and walked to the entrance.

But then he stopped, and headed back to his table.

He sighed as he put the photographs on the table and continued working on his report.

"Why you come back?" asked Camus. He never stopped watching his best friend.

"To hell with Aiolia. I don't need anybody's compliments anyway. This isn't about gathering other people's compliments; this is about how I believe in myself…that I indeed can do something nice. As what she said," he said, smiled at Freya's picture.

Camus smiled slightly, then examined the photographs once more.

Minutes later Aiolia entered the temple. He looked somber.

"Hey, Aio," greeted Milo. "What is it in your face?"

"I lost the negative of my photograph. Remember? The photograph taken by Saga. I'm about to ask Aiolos to take my pic—WHOAA!! Who shot these pictures?!" shouted Aiolia in amazement as he snatched the photographs from Milo's table.

"One of my friends," answered Milo lightly.

"Can you ask him to come here?! He must be a very expert photographer!" said Aiolia in excitement.

"He's a very busy man, I don't think he can come here these days. And correction, he's not as good as you've thought," said Milo as he chuckled slightly.

He then stole a glance a Camus, who forced himself not to smile.

XXX

**Next: Deathmask and Shun (what's their relation anyway? :D)**


	3. Shun's Camera

A/N: Hello, here I submit two stories. The 3rd chapter is about Deathmask and the 4th is about Camus. Please review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters

Setting: After Hades and after my own fics "Powerless"

**Shun's Camera**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning. The Bronzies and the Goldies were ready to breakfast. Hyoga was pouring the meals on his plate when Camus walked at him.

"Good morning, Hyoga," he said when he'd stood beside his student.

Hyoga turned his head, and suddenly his hands circled Camus's waist so tight and he clung his head on Camus's stomach.

"Shiyoooooooooooooouuuuu (grandmaster)…," he beamed as a little child addressing his father.

Camus saw that his fellows chuckled on the view. "Hyoga, you're almost fifteen," he said. But he didn't try to release Hyoga's hug and he smiled slightly. No need an expert to know that Camus really liked being hugged by his son…his student.

"I don't care," said Hyoga. "I dreamt about you last night. I was still seven years old and we played snowballs together. You looked so happy and smiles never left your face."

"Really?" Camus smiled warmly. Milo took a look at his best friend, smiled. Only Hyoga who could make Camus smiled like that.

The beautiful view was cracked by the scream from upstairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!!!"

Hearing it, Ikki suddenly stood up. "It's Shun! What's happening with him?!"

"Opposing Hyoga, he probably had nightmare last night," murmured Shiryu.

Ikki ran to the stairs to march to his brother's room, but when his feet barely touched the treads, Shun, bringing his camera, got down with very loud steps. He passed his big brother and marched to the dining room. He looked definitely angry.

"Tell me!" Shun snarled. "Who's broken the lens of my camera?!"

Nobody answered.

"Tell me or I'll send all of you to Death Queen Island!" barked Shun.

"I did it," Deathmask suddenly answered. "I borrowed your beloved camera without your permission. You know, to take the pictures of those girls outside," he said without even the slightest guilt on his face. "Suddenly I dropped it and the lens was broken."

Shun looked so ready to curse Deathmask into a bowl of asparagus soup. "YOU!"

"Yes! Me! So what?!" yelled Deathmask.

"Repair my camera!" Shun's yell was louder.

"What if I don't want to?!"

"You must REPAIR my camera! Or else—"

"What?! You want to kill me with your bla bla bla storm?!! We're powerless now!"

"I can do anything that's beyond your imagination, you freak dreadful mask collector!"

Deathmask was about to reply, but suddenly he was frozen and unable to say any single word.

For a moment he saw Hades's shadow behind Shun.

"I want my camera to be in its normal shape TOMORROW!!!" shouted Shun angrily.

Deathmask gulped. He tried to reply Shun's shout. It was only his imagination…Hades's shadow was only his imagination…

"I…," said Deathmask finally. "I WILL NEVER DO ANY ORDER FROM—"

Deathmask stopped.

There was Hades's shadow again, and Shun's hair color suddenly changed from green to black. The transformation only happened for about three seconds, but it was enough to make Deathmask gave up making any troubles with Shun.

"Al..alright…," mumbled Deathmask. "I'll…I'll repair my camera."

Everybody was shocked looking at Deathmask. What make Deathmask changed his mind so fast? (Yeah…they were confused because they didn't see the phenomenon seen by Deathmask. Why? It was the internal problem between Shun, Deathmask, and Hades of course…)

"That's better," said Shun. Now he was more relaxed. "I'm so hungry, what's the menu today?"

Seeing Shun came back to his normal state made the others felt safe to continue their breakfast. Only Deathmask who didn't have any strength to take his meals.

Xxx

"WHAT A MO*&(*^(*%**ER CAMERA!! S*^*^&^!!! F(^*K! B^%%CH!!"

It was the 36th swearword from Deathmask.

"Angelo, could you stop swearing?" asked Mu as he closed his ears with both of his hands.

"I'M SICK WITH THIS!" shouted Deathmask. He was so ready to kick something, but he couldn't do it, because there were a lot of valuable ceramics and paintings in the room he and Mu occupied now. Well, if he wasn't too scared to the fact that Shun could transform into Hades's ghost again, he would gladly destroy Shun's camera into pieces.

"AND DON'T CALL ME WITH THAT NAME!" barked Deathmask.

"Sorry," said Mu shortly.

"What we're doing anyway?! I asked you to help me solve this problem, but we've been here for two hours and you haven't found any ways to repair the camera!"

"Deathmask, I was a cloth-repairer, not a mechanic designed to fix a broken camera-lens. You know it well."

"Then what should we do now?!"

"I have told you—even Milo who likes photography has no idea about how to repair the lens. Now Deathmask, for the forty seventh times I tell you, let us bring it to camera mechanic."

"NO! It means I have to pay them and lose my money!"

"We have no choice, do you want to see Shun gets angry again?"

"…"

Deathmask couldn't answer. Of course he didn't want Shun to be angry again, it was so scary…

"Come on. I'll accompany you to go to camera service center," said Mu as he stood up with bringing the troublesome camera.

Deathmask sighed. Apparently Mu was right—he didn't have any choice again.

"Hey, Mu," said Deathmask when they walked on the sidewalk to head to the camera service center. "Ummm…Shun was terrible when he was angry, wasn't him?" he asked carefully. He didn't want Mu to discover that he had seen Hades surrounded Shun's presence.

"Yes," answered Mu. "Very looks like Hades-sama."

Deathmask stopped walking. "You…you saw it also?" he asked, his eyes opened wide.

Mu was completely perplexed, but Deathmask took Mu's expression differently. "He indeed looks like Hades. His hair changed colour," said Deathmask.

Mu was still bewildered…he only joked when he said Shun's anger resembles Hades's…

Suddenly Mu got an inspiration.

There it was…Deathmask's weakness…he finally found Deathmask's weakness…

"Ummm…yes," said Mu. "His hair changed…from green to black, right?" asked Mu.

"Yeah!" replied Deathmask in anxiety.

The Cancer and the Aries continued walking. Deathmask wasn't aware that Mu sometimes did an unusual slight grin.

xxx

"WHAT?!! I HAVE TO PAY THAT MUCH FOR THIS F**&^ING LITTLE LENS?!!!!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it's the standard bill for this kind of damage," said the repairman flatly.

"I WON'T EVER SPEND MY MONEY FOR—"

Deathmask suddenly stopped screaming when he heard Mu coughed. Strangely, the cough sounded like "Ha…des!!"

"What?!" Deathmask snarled.

Mu pretended to clear his throat. "I am sorry," said Mu. "But I think you have to pay the bill, Deathmask. I am afraid we will see Shun's transformation again…," now he put a mimic of fear on his face (who thought Mu could be such tasteful actor…?). "The green hair turned to black…"

Deathmask felt the hair on his neck stood all of sudden.

"Fine…," said Deathmask to the repairman. "Could you…," he said, forced himself to stay calm, "Could you reduce the prize…? Please?"

"This has been the fixed-prize," said the repairman, who had already lost any interest to speak with Deathmask.

Deathmask forced himself not to curse for the 86th times. He took his wallet and examined the content. Gosh…it needed the whole content of his wallet to pay for the service.

His selfishness dominated him again then. "No," he shook his head and returned his wallet to his pocket. "To hell with Shun, to hell with the camera, I don't want to spend my money just because of THIS kind of thing!"

"But Deathmask…"

"Stop talking, Mu!"

"If Shun turned into Hades—"

"He won't turn into Hades, or Poseidon, or Zeus, or Chronos, or WHATEVER THE NAMES OF THE OLYMPIANS ARE!" shouted Deathmask. "Hades had been killed by Athena and—"

Deathmask suddenly stopped.

He saw Shun marched to the place he and Mu stood on.

"Hi. I've guessed you are here," said Shun. "This is the best camera service center in Japan."

"Why're you here?" asked Deathmask, annoyed.

"Just checking."

"Listen, you tiny boy," growled Deathmask. "I don't want to pay anything for the repairment of this f&**&ing camera—"

Deathmask stopped talking (again).

Shun's hair changed colour again, and Deathmask almost got fainted when he heard Shun's voice.

"Are you complaining?" asked Shun. But it wasn't Shun's voice…it was Hades's voice…

Meanwhile Mu looked at Deathmask in question; why suddenly Deathmask seemed that afraid of Shun? Was it true that Shun changed into Hades? But Mu didn't see anything strange in Shun; he was still Shun, the kind-hearted Shun.

"Alright," said Deathmask as he gulped. He faced the repairer again, took his wallet, and paid the repairment service. It seemed like he had to explore all of his strength to do that.

"Fix the camera," said Deathmask in a low voice. "Make sure it'll be in its perfect condition tomorrow."

"Good!" yelled Shun cheerfully.

Deathmask really wanted to turn Shun's head into the ornament of his Cancer temple when Shun didn't changed into Hades.

xxx

Finally Shun's camera returned to its normal shape. It looked even better. As the form of happiness, Shun brought the camera everywhere and shot anyone to become his target.

When he finished taking Mu and Aldebaran's picture, Mu approached him.

"How did you do that?" asked Mu curiously.

"How did I do what?" asked Shun, puzzled.

"Deathmask always saw you changed into Hades when you were angry."

"Oh, that," chuckled Shun. Then he a bit whispered. "Don't tell anybody, but since Hades possessed me, I have had a bit of his character in me."

"What?! You have a bit of Hades's character?" whispered Mu in disbelief.

"Yes, such as his black hair, his frightening voice," said Shun happily. "But I'm not always aware when I transform into him, though."

"Why only Deathmask who can see your transformation?"

"I don't know," said Shun thoughtfully. "But I think it's because Deathmask is the one who's most afraid of Hades. You know, Deathmask likes torturing people, yet I'm not sure he feels comfortable when chopping someone's head…I think deep in his heart, he is afraid of being tortured as well, especially by Hades. That's why Hades's shadow always likes to follow him wherever he goes."

"Ow," said Mu, finally understood. "I see."

"I feel guilty," said Shun uneasily. He looked at Deathmask, who stood in the corner and looked somber. "I didn't mean to make him scared."

"You can ask him to photo with you," smiled Mu.

"That's good idea!" beamed Shun. He then approached Deathmask and greeted him. "Hi, Deathmask!"

Deathmask only glared at him.

"Let's photo together," said Shun.

Apparently Deathmask had given up screaming and swearing on Shun's request, so he accepted Shun's offer, and both of them finally did photo together. Deathmask posed in his most sour look and Shun was smiling widely and cheerfully.

Two days later, when the photos had been printed, Deathmask didn't feel even the slightest desire to own the photo, for in the photograph, Shun was smirking and his hair colour was black.

XXX

A/N: Hihihi, what do you think, guys? Please review…!

**Next: Camus**


	4. What a Beautiful Picture

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters

Setting: Before "Sanctuary"

**What a Wonderful Picture**

"Crystal-Sensei…what took Master Camus so long?? I really want to see him!!" said Hyoga, his bright blue eyes widened in expectation.

"Yes, I really want to see his Aurora Execution!" replied Isaac.

Crystal Saint smiled and knelt in front of the two kids. "Master Camus is an important person, Hyoga, it's normal when he's late because of something more urgent than this meeting. And Isaac, you're still too young to see Aurora Execution; your grandmaster is here not to demonstrate his skill, he only wants to meet you both."

Isaac sighed. Both seven years old kids now were in Crystal Saint's home in St. Petersburg, Russia. Camus was about to visit the house and the kids almost went mad because the Aquarius had been an hour late.

"What if he's not coming?" asked Hyoga.

"He will come, Hyoga, he always keeps his promise. Just be patient, ok?" smiled Crystal Saint.

"He must be really cool!" beamed Isaac, his eyes sparkled. "You said that he's the only saint who can nearly reach zettai reido (absolute zero)!"

"You're right, Isaac."

Some seconds later there were knocks on the door.

"Oh, it must be him!" said Crystal Saint. He stood up and marched to the door, while Hyoga and Isaac stood up in excitement.

A handsome man with long hair, short fringe, and deep blue eyes appeared when Crystal Saint opened the door. He was taller than Crystal Saint and he had very proportional shape of body. He wore long-sleeve white shirt and dark green long pants, and of course leg warmers.

Hyoga and Isaac couldn't even blink. Aquarius Camus looked so mature and wise that they couldn't believe he was only six years older than them. He was so different with the two kids—Hyoga and Isaac oppositely looked very much younger than their ages.

"Good morning, Master," greeted Crystal Saint, smiled widely as he shook Camus's hand.

Camus smiled slightly. It was obvious that he wasn't a type of man who could smile as Crystal Saint did, but his cold feature got warmer when he looked at his student. "Good morning," he said. Even his voice was so mature. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to do some unintentional orders from Sanctuary."

"It's alright, Master Camus, come in," said Crystal Saint.

Camus got in, and he saw little Hyoga and Isaac stood close together. He stepped to them and knelt in front of them. "Now who are these?" he asked as he held Isaac's arm and Hyoga's shoulder.

"My name is Isaac," said Isaac enthusiastically.

"Isaac. I heard from your sensei that you're so skillful," replied Camus, caused Isaac got blushed. "Ummm…Crystal Sensei always likes to give compliment, but sometimes he wasn't 100 percent right."

"But I trust him," said Camus. "Nevertheless, he also said that you severally tried to flee from the trainings, is that true?"

Crystal Saint and Hyoga laughed, and Isaac's face went scarlet. "Crystal Sensei only joked," murmured Isaac. But soon his eyes sparkled again. "Master, is it true that you can make an ice coffin which couldn't be destroyed even by hundred saints??"

Camus smiled slightly and nodded.

"Waw, that's cool!!!" beamed Isaac.

Camus patted Isaac's back, then he turned his head to Hyoga. "And who is this?" he asked.

"My…my name is Hyoga," answered Hyoga nervously.

"Hyoga," said Camus. "What's your purpose of becoming saint, Hyoga?" he directly asked.

"Ummm…I want to fulfill my Mama's wish…," answered Hyoga.

Camus nodded slightly. "I see."

"It's not wrong, isn't it, Shihyou (grandmaster)?? Isaac's always mad at me when I say I want to keep my promise to Mama," said Hyoga in despair.

"Because it's so silly, Hyoga," growled Isaac. "Why're you so eager to become a saint just for a small thing like that?"

"It's not silly and it's not small thing! It's the wish of someone I really love!"

"But it doesn't mean you can become a saint for the sake of such trivial thing!"

"Why're you so cruel, Isaac? You're—"

"Hey, boys, stop it," said Crystal Saint who soon marched at Isaac and Hyoga and knelt in front of them as well. "Don't make your grandmaster thinks that I've failed to teach you how to behave well, ok?"

Hyoga and Isaac stopped arguing, but their expressions told Crystal Saint that they didn't want to speak to each other again, even though there was their grandmaster around them. Crystal Saint knew those expressions so well, that's why he had to do one thing to neutralize their angers and took them back to normal.

"Fine," sighed Crystal Saint. "Hyoga, Isaac…as usual, when you're quarreling like this, set yourself apart from each other. Isaac, go buy some desserts. Hyoga, go buy some snacks. Go to different supermarket, but come back here before lunch, coz we're gonna have lunch together with Master Camus. You got it?"

Hyoga and Isaac grumbled, yet mumbled something like "I understand, Sensei." Then they went outside to do what Crystal Saint asked.

"I'm sorry, Master," said Crystal Saint as he and Camus stood up. "It's a common thing happen to those children…but they'll say hi again to each other when they come back, trust me."

"It's ok, after all it was me who started the fight," replied Camus. "Hyoga hasn't changed, has he?"

"He hasn't. That's the way he is."

"I'm afraid you're too soft-hearted in dealing with him," said Camus; he looked at his student scrupulously.

"Well…maybe," said Crystal Saint, shrugged his shoulders. He chose not to look at Camus's eyes.

Camus sighed, then glanced at the door. "Where's the blond kid going?"

Crystal Saint baffled. "To the shop on the corner of this street."

Camus nodded in understanding, then stepped to the door.

"Master Camus," called Crystal Saint before Camus went outside.

"Yes?"

"Please give him some time. He needs some time to understand this," pleaded Crystal Saint.

Camus nodded slightly. "I know," then he walked outside to follow Hyoga.

xxx

On the street…

"Hey, kid."

Hyoga turned his body hearing the sound. "Master Camus?"

Camus stepped to the kid and knelt in front of him. "Wanna take a walk?"

"But Crystal Saint asked me to buy snacks for lunch."

"He decided that we need no snacks."

Hyoga looked at Camus with his big blue eyes.

"Come on," said Camus. He picked Hyoga up and placed him in his arms. Then he walked to nowhere and kept gazing at the child, who still looked somber and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Shihyou, do you think I'm wrong if I want to fulfill my Mama's wish?" asked Hyoga after quite long time.

"No," answered Camus.

"Really?" Hyoga beamed.

"Yeah," said Camus. "But soon you'll learn that becoming a Cygnus Saint is not only about fulfilling your mother's wish, kid."

"I don't understand."

"You will. Now…let's talk about something else."

"Okay. Shihyou, did you live in Siberia as well?"

"Yes, I did."

"It is very cold there, you know."

"You don't like it?"

"I like it. But I prefer living in Kido's mansion."

"Why?"

"There're Sakura trees there. And the grass is green like emerald. And there're Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, and Shun."

"You miss your friends?"

"Yes. I'm sure they miss me as well. What about Camus-sensei? Do Camus-sensei have friends?"

"I do."

"Do you miss them?"

"I met them everyday."

"Do you play football, chat together, and eat on the same table with them?"

"I don't," said Camus. "We hardly do such thing."

"Ummm…but you'd ever done it, hadn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And it's nice, isn't it?"

"It is," Camus smiled slightly.

"I miss the Sakura trees."

"What is it like?"

"It has flowers around its leaves."

"You mean like that?"

Hyoga was startled. They had arrived in a very wide park Hyoga never attended. He had just come to St. Petersburg once and he never knew there was such beautiful park. The grass was emerald-green and spread out as a wide carpet. It was also full of flowers, and there were trees with white flowers around their leaves. They weren't cherry blossoms, but they're so beautiful.

"What kind of trees are them, Shihyou?" asked Hyoga, his big bright blue eyes twinkled.

"They're magnolia."

"Magnolia?"

"Yes."

Camus gazed at the kid in his arms. He was so small, so innocent. He hadn't known how cruel the world was. He was like the other children, the other normal children, who missed all small yet nice things such as games and friends.

"Shihyou, will you stay with us for long?"

"I'm afraid no, child. I have to go back to Greece soon."

"But we'll meet again soon, won't we?"

"Why're you so eager to see me?"

"Because Camus-sensei is warm."

"Warm?"

"Yes, I like being held by Camus-sensei."

"Really?"

Camus couldn't help to kiss Hyoga's chubby cheek. Such innocent child…he'd only met him for very short time, but he felt something in his heart as he kept gazing at the blond kid's eyes. He loved him…he was his student, and probably his son as well.

"This park is so beautiful," beamed Hyoga.

"Yeah," Camus smiled slightly, then kissed Hyoga's cheek again. He gazed at the kid with rare warmth in his eyes, as if he was his own son.

"Hyoga," the Aquarius said softly.

"Yes, Sensei?" asked Hyoga as he placed his head on Camus's chest.

"There are a lot of kids who are not as lucky as you," said Camus. "They never even taste fresh water. They drink anything they can find, because they couldn't find any clean water. And they're alone. They don't have anybody. They have to live alone.

"But you…you have your Crystal Saint and Isaac. You have something to eat everyday. You can sleep under very soft blanket after doing training on the Siberian ice.

"You're so lucky, you know. You have to be thankful with your condition. You may miss your friends, your mother, and the Sakura trees, but don't make it long. Promise me you won't feel sad anymore, ok? Because you're a very lucky child."

Hyoga nodded innocently.

"Promise me?"

"I promise, Camus-sensei."

"Promise me you won't miss your Mama and your friends too much next time?"

"I promise."

Camus smiled. A very rare warm smile. Then he kissed Hyoga's cheek again and clung his head together with his.

Suddenly Hyoga did the same thing—he kissed Camus's cheek.

Camus was startled—he looked at Hyoga without blinking. Nobody had ever kissed him since the last ten years—his mother was the last person who kissed his cheek.

Hyoga was a bit scared seeing that Camus hadn't said any single word since he kissed him.

"Did I make you angry, Camus-sensei?" asked Hyoga.

Camus finally blinked.

He gazed at Hyoga, then said, "Once again, please."

Hyoga beamed, and he kissed Camus's cheek once again.

"Once again," said Camus, caused Hyoga chuckled. When he kissed Camus's cheek again, Camus chuckled as well.

Then…BLITZ!

Camus and Hyoga turned their heads in reflex. Crystal Saint was giggling, bringing a camera. His gesture showed that he had shot Camus and Hyoga's previous lovely scene.

"What are you doing?" asked Camus. He tried to look stern, but he couldn't replace the warmth in his eyes easily.

"Only taking your picture," chuckled Crystal Saint.

"What for?"

"I think there'll be nobody who doesn't want to take your picture in that expression, master," said Crystal Saint innocently. Before Camus could reply, Crystal Saint directly said, "Let's go home—I've asked Isaac to prepare the lunch"

"Yippy!!!" beamed Hyoga, his blue eyes shone brightly. Camus had had kissed him again if only Crystal Saint wasn't there.

xxx

A week later…

"Camus, I wanna see your report," said Milo as he pushed Camus so that he could sit with him on the sofa.

Camus growled and tried to hide the report he worked on. "Why you never try to work on it yourself?"

"I'm tired, Camus, I can't think well right now."

"You always feel tired for every single second," grumbled Camus. Though he was so irritable, he knew he couldn't reject Milo's request, so he permitted Milo sat beside him and rewrite his report, even though unwillingly.

Minutes later, they heard someone called from the entrance of Aquarius temple. "Excuse me."

"I'll see who comes," said Milo as he stood up and walked to the entrance. Camus rolled his eyes; Milo wouldn't be that kind if he didn't permit him to rewrite his report.

Two minutes later, Milo came back bringing an envelope. "A post man," he said. "Brought a letter from Crystal Saint," he added as he showed the envelope.

Camus stood up in a very sudden way. "Give it to me."

Milo looked puzzled for seconds, but then he grinned. "Wait, I know that expression."

"Milo—"

"This must be a very secret thing."

"Give it to me."

Camus marched at Milo, but Milo soon ran away with the envelope.

"Milo!!" snarled Camus, still tried to catch Milo, but the later seemed very clever to manage himself away from Camus. Milo ran, jumped on the sofa, and when Camus was about to grab his legs, he jumped again and ran to the dining table. He got up the table and stood on it.

"Milo!" shouted Camus as his best friend torn the envelope.

"Let's watch what's this," said Milo cheerfully as he took the thing from inside the envelope.

And he was so startled when he saw what Crystal Saint had sent to Camus.

It was a photograph, and it indeed the most beautiful photograph Milo had ever seen: Camus was laughing with a blond chubby little boy who looked so happy in his arms. The most amazing thing from the picture was: Camus's cheek was being kissed by the blond little child.

Milo sat on the table and gazed at the picture, while Camus stopped running at him. He was a bit surprise seeing Milo's expression that he didn't try to catch him anymore.

"This is very beautiful," said Milo after a very long time. He smiled, still gazing at the picture. "So wonderful," he added.

Camus didn't say anything.

"Is it Hyoga?" asked Milo.

"Yeah."

Milo smiled. He'd never thought Camus could be that warm, and Camus also laughed…

He was so happy that finally he'd found the thing which could destroy Camus's cold mask: a child with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hmmm…may I borrow the negative?" asked Milo as he took the negative from the envelope.

"What for?"

"So I can reprint the photo."

Camus walked to Milo and took the photo from Milo's hand. "What you reprint the photo for, Milo?" he asked, gazed at the photograph.

Milo saw that his best friend's eyes gradually became warmer and warmer.

"I want to keep it," said Milo, and he got down from the table, clapped Camus's shoulder briefly, and got out of the temple.

Camus sighed, then continued gazed at the photograph. He rubbed Hyoga's picture, and he didn't aware that a warm smile began to appear on his handsome face.

"Hope you'll keep your promise, child," he whispered.

XXX

A/N: Hiks…but Hyoga didn't keep his promise did he…? (Sob) Please review…

**Next: Saga and Aiolos (in one fic)**


	5. Waiting

A/N: Hello ^^. Three fics: Saga-Aiolos, Shaka-Camus, Camus-Milo. One angst, one comedy, one drama. Hope you enjoy it, and happy new year. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya character

Summary: one-shot about Saga and Aiolos

**Setting: Before "Sanctuary"**

**Waiting**

"Saga," Aiolos entered Saga's temple cheerfully. "Come on, the kids have waited for us!"

"K, I'm ready," said Saga. He and Aiolos circled their hands to each other's shoulders and they headed together to the papacy. Shion and the Gold Saints had waited for them there.

"Ok, kids, stay in your position," said Aiolos after he and Saga arrived in the papacy. "The pawn will take our picture. We'll hang the photo on the papacy's wall, so you have to make sure you have veeeery good pose."

"Deal!" replied the Gold Saints.

Saga and Aiolos laughed. After arranging the Goldies' position, both of them took place in left and right side.

"Fine," said the pawn who was ordered to take the Goldies' pictures. "Say 'cheese'!"

"CHEESE!!!"

"Hold on…one…two…"

Suddenly Saga dropped his knees on the floor.

He clutched his head so tight, it seemed like he felt an excruciating pain in his brain.

"Saga!" Aiolos approached his best friend. "Are you alright?"

Saga looked at Aiolos.

_He's your enemy…he's the most loyal Gold Saint and he will endanger you someday…_

_No! He's not my enemy! He's my best friend and he will always be my best friend_!

"Aiolos…," whispered Saga. "Take me to my temple…"

"K," said Aiolos without thinking. He helped Saga to stand up and took him to walk to Gemini temple.

"Do not worry, boys," said Shion as he saw the Gold Saints became panic and confused. "Saga will come back here. As our plan, he will join us and we will photo together."

"Saga is alright, isn't he, Holy Father?" asked Aiolia. "He often gets headache nowadays."

"He will be alright, Aiolia, trust me," smiled Shion.

Meanwhile in Gemini temple…

"Have a rest," said Aiolos. Saga had laid on his bed and Aiolos covered him with thick blanket. "Wait a second, I'll make a cup of tea. It will make you feel better," he added. He turned around then, began to make a cup of tea.

Saga looked at Aiolos's back. His hands were trembling. He took a very sharp knife beside his bed (the knife put in the middle of fruit basket) and clutched its handle very tight.

_Throw the knife at him._

_No!_

_Throw it! Stab his heart! This is a good chance, he's not looking at you!_

_I can't._

_Stab him!_

_I can't!_

_STAB HIM, I SAID!!_

_I CAN'T!_

Clank! The knife was dropped on the floor.

Aiolos turned his head, looked at Saga. He approached him and took the knife from the floor. "You wanna peel an apple?" he asked.

Saga didn't answer. His sweats began to cover his face.

Aiolos sat beside Saga and peeled an apple for him.

"Hey," said Saga. "Go back to the papacy."

"No, I'll wait till you get well. We'll be photographed together, Saga. You, me, Shion, and the Gold Saints."

"I'm not in good condition right now. The kids are waiting for you. Go back to the papacy. Now."

Saga and Aiolos kept debating for about five minutes. Then Saga grasped Aiolos's hands and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Please," said Saga. His eyes were full of tears.

Aiolos gazed on Saga' eyes in despair.

Finally he stood up, agreed on Saga's request.

"Alright," whispered Aiolos. "But I'll wait the time when we can be together as one, Saga. I'll wait the time when we can be photographed together. Twelve of us."

Saga nodded his head. He closed his eyes after Aiolos left the temple. His tears fell. He couldn't join the photo event—he couldn't…. It was too risky…

"I'll wait for it as well, Aiolos…," he whispered. "I'll always wait the time when we can be photographed together as one…"

XXX

**Next: Shaka-Camus**


	6. Trash, part II

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya character

Summary: Shaka and Camus go shopping

**Setting: After "Hades"**

**Trash, pt. 2**

"Come on, Shura, take the lotteries."

Shura moved forward to pick two lotteries to decide who had to go to the supermarket to buy daily needs. This lotteries technique had been established for about a week. It aimed to prevent the Goldies doing childish things as usual (for example, throwing thorny roses to everyone in the mansion for being jealous to the one who's obliged to go shopping). It was also purposed to give all of the Goldies chance to feel how going shopping could be very interesting (or very annoying).

"K…the first is…," Shura unfolded the lottery. "Shaka."

Most of them groaned, including Shura himself. A lot of Goldies were more suitable to do this "big" thing, such as Aphrodite, Milo, Aldebaran, and Mu, but why the "winner" had to be the most unlikely man? How many men closest to god who fitted to go to supermarket?

"And the second is…," Shura took a deep breath, began to unfold the lottery. Everyone took a deep breath as well, as if the lottery determined their life and death.

Shura sighed as he read the lottery.

"Camus."

Multiple groans again. This wasn't better than the previous, except Camus was employed to keep the meats sold there frozen.

Apparently both Shaka and Camus felt the same way, because they didn't look even slightly enthusiastic about this job.

"Well, Shaka, Camus," said Shura as he approached Shaka and Camus and gave them the shopping list. "This is the things you have to buy."

Camus received the list, and his wonderful deep blue eyes widened for the list's length was more than two meters. Shaka opened his eyes (now he had been accustomed to do things with closed eyes as before) and he widened his eyes as well.

"Ummm," said Shura, a bit blushed. "Actually…we only need the list number one until number twenty…but the blokes need additional things…so…there it is. 100 lists."

Camus and Shaka looked at each other. They couldn't say even a single word….

Well, at least now Camus felt a bit relieved for being Shaka's couple—he could imagine how many plastic bags they would bring from the supermarket. Fortunately Shaka was an expert in bringing weight things.

xxx

Camus took a deep breath after taking the last thing from the list. It was Hyoga's order: a bear-shape cushion. He wondered whether Milo was right: did he indeed love his son too much that Hyoga couldn't help to become more childish than before?

Camus stared at his trolley. There were so many things inside the trolley that it had turned into a mountlike figure. It was almost as tall as Camus himself!

A minute later, Shaka approached him. He looked stunned.

"By the name of Twin Sala," said Shaka calmly. "I only left you to the toilet for about ten minutes and you have removed Mount Everest to this supermarket."

"Just two steps," said Camus as he struggled to move the trolley forward. "First, fulfill all of their requests. Second, done."

Shaka smiled slightly. "Wait, Camus," he said as he held Camus's arm, asked him to stop. "What is the pillow for?" he asked as he stared at the bear-shape cushion.

"It's Hyoga's order, I don't know what for it is," mumbled Camus, rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm," said Shaka. He took the cushion, then returned it to its shelf.

Camus was baffled. "What are you doing?"

"Returning the pillow," answered Shaka calmly.

"But Hyoga—"

"Hyoga's pillow is still in good condition. I think he has not needed the new one, moreover the one with bear-shape," explained Shaka. He picked another thing from the trolley. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's a packet of beers," answered Camus, frowned his head. Although he didn't like beers he still could recognize it, but why couldn't Shaka? (no need to ask about it actually…) "Kanon's order," Camus added.

"Beers are intoxicating. We do not need to buy this trash. It will disturb Kanon's health," said Shaka. He and Camus moved to the shelf for beers, and Shaka returned the beers there.

"Wait, what if they make complain about this?" asked Camus, who forgot to stay cold as usual despite of Shaka's action.

"They will be a monkey on Buddha's palm then," answered Shaka in dignity. He walked and pushed the trolley forward. Camus didn't know how Shaka managed to walk elegantly with his blond hair waved gently.

"What is that?" asked Shaka as he pointed something in the trolley.

"Ten boxes of chicken lasagna. Aldebaran's order," answered Camus.

"It contains a lot of fat. We do not want Aldebaran's size to turn bigger than Kido's mansion, do we?" Shaka returned all of the lasagnas to the shelf. "Trash," he said.

They continued walking. Camus didn't want to imagine Aldebaran's reaction if he found that there wasn't any lasagna in the plastic bag.

"Is it a cage?"

"Yes. Milo orders it for his scorpion."

"For only _one_ scorpion," corrected Shaka, returned the tank to its shelf. "If he thinks that he can place one scorpion in one tank that easy, he is wrong. Let the scorpions stay in the same cage, it will thicken their brotherhood anyway. What is that?" Shaka pointed another thing.

"Towels. Saga," answered Camus, nodded slightly.

"I see that Saga's towel is still in its good condition. I do not think he needs more towels. He orders it only for adding his bath-kit collection. Trash," and Shaka returned the towels to its place. "Now is your turn, Camus," said Shaka.

"What?"

"Yes, choose the things which you think are not important, and return it to the shelf."

Camus hesitated. He looked inside the trolley, wondering if this was a right thing to do.

Finally he took a beauty case, and returned it to its shelf. He was startled by the effect.

This is fun…

"Ummm…Aphrodite's order," said Camus slowly. "He's…got hundred beauty cases, I don't think he needs more."

"Good," Shaka beamed.

The Aquarius and the Virgo continued returning a lot of things, until the trolley was only filled with the things they truly needed.

"Umm, Shaka," Camus murmured as they stood in a line of the cashier.

"Yes?"

"You do this because you love them, right?" asked Camus. It was a little bit weird asking that—he wasn't a type of person who was accustomed to say such thing. But he just couldn't help it. "You care about them, you don't want Kanon to get ill because of the beers…and so on."

"There is no absolute love or hatred," replied Shaka in dignity. "The same with the fact that there is no absolute good or evil."

"Oh…ok. I understand."

Actually Camus didn't understand at all.

When both of them had got out of the supermarket with things in their hands, Shaka asked, "Do you want to know the thing I want to do after giving these bags to our fellows?"

"What?"

xxx

Shaka smiled looking at the photo in his hand. Yes, the thing that he wanted to do was taking his fellows' picture when they were hysteric. He chuckled on the memories when his fellows found that there was nothing they wanted in the plastic bags.

"Where the HELL IS MY BEERS???!!!"

"I've been restraining my hunger on the lasagnas for WEEKS and they didn't fulfill my order???!!"

"My goodness…does Camus hate my scorpions THAT BAD?!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE TOWELS?! I CAN'T TAKE A BATH IN PEACE WITHOUT THE TOWELS!!"

Honestly, they looked soooo cute.

"What a trash," Shaka said. There was a warm smiled on his serene face as he gazed on the photograph. "Worthless," he continued.

But he, again, put his fellows' picture along with his most valuable books.

XXX

**Next: Camus-Milo**


	7. Until Dawn

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya character

Summary: One-shot about Milo and Camus

**Setting: After "Hades"**

**Until Dawn**

It was 8 pm. Camus as usual was reading his book on the sofa. He raised his head when sensing someone entered the common room.

"Milo?" he was a bit surprised. "You've been back from Greece?"

"Yeah, just a short visit," answered Milo. He dropped his backpack on the carpet, then approached Camus. He directly laid on the sofa and placed his head on Camus's lap.

"What happened?" asked Camus after quite long time.

Milo closed his marvelous blue eyes. "Nothing."

Camus could say that Milo didn't say the truth. There had to be something happened with him—he wasn't in his usual state. "Okay," said Camus full of understanding. He continued reading his book, but sometimes he took some glances at his best friend.

"Hmmm…," said Milo finally. "Somebody burnt my house."

Camus stopped reading. "What?"

"My home," repeated Milo. "My family's home," he added as he opened his eyes.

Camus didn't say anything. He waited Milo to say more.

"Maybe it was done by my victims' fellows or kin. You know that I'd killed several people during Saga…Ares's...reign…and I'm not surprised if their fellows put grudges on me," said Milo. "Well…I don't mind actually…nobody lives in the house. My whole family had died. But…you know, I tried to look for some remains inside it, my parents' photographs or…anything that can remind me of them. But there was nothing left," he continued, gazing on the floor. "Gone."

Camus nodded slightly. He only said, "Hmmm…"

Minutes later Camus gave a sign that he wanted to leave the common room.

"Why?" Milo asked in disappointment as he woke up.

"I have to go to my bedroom," replied Camus. He then walked away, left his best friend alone.

Milo sighed, sitting on the sofa and sank his body there. Even his best friend chose to leave and desert him. Meant than he had to do lament all by himself this night.

But he was wrong. Camus came back to the common room several minutes later. He brought another book.

"Umm…," said Camus when he had stood in front of Milo. He opened the book, took something from inside, and gave it to Milo. A photograph. "Here," he added.

Milo was startled.

Slowly he took the photo from Camus's hand. He gazed at it.

It was the photograph of his parents and him when he was still three years old. Three of them looked so happy. Little Milo was sitting in the middle, laughed together with his father and his mother. His father had same blue eyes, and his mother was so…so beautiful.

Milo raised his head, looked at Camus. He was so frozen that he couldn't say anything. How come Camus owned the picture, while he himself didn't have any photo which immortalized his parents?

"Well…," murmured Camus. "Remember years ago? You invited me to visit your home in Greece. You showed me your parents' photographs. I asked you why you didn't bring the photos with you, and you said they were much better to be attached with your home, the house which also kept the memories about your parents. I…," Camus looked unusually guilty. "I was mesmerized by one of the pictures. That picture," he pointed the photo held by Milo. "I don't know…it's so amazing seeing you as an innocent child. So I decided to take it without your awareness."

Milo gazed at Camus.

"Then slowly you realized that you'd missed one photo," Camus continued. "But you didn't mind because you still had a lot of pictures. Well…I decided to keep it. But now's the time to return it to you. Return the most precious thing I've stolen."

Silence.

Milo suddenly felt the pain in his throat. He kept gazing at his best friend, sometimes took a glance at the photograph in his hand. His heart was so touched.

Moments later he felt something hot running down his cheeks, touching his lips. Tears…

"You didn't steal anything…," said Milo with broken voice. How he blessed the day he met Camus, how he realized that Camus had been more than friend for him. He was his teacher, his brother, his father. His family…

"This…," whispered Milo as he looked at the picture. He felt other warm tears streamed down his cheeks. "This means so much to me."

"I know," Camus smiled slightly, held Milo's shoulder.

"You mean so much to me…," Milo sobbed softly when Camus pulled him slowly into his arms. Camus patted Milo's back. Why his vision suddenly got blurred now…?

"I didn't do anything, Milo," said Camus.

"You've kept it. You've kept the photograph. I almost went mad because all memories I had with my family had gone, but now…"

Milo couldn't continue.

Silence again. A heartwarming silence. Camus let his best friend sobbed quietly in his arms. He kept forcing himself to stay cold as usual, but it was very hard to do. He and Milo seemed having been unified: when one was sad the other couldn't help to feel the same, and when one was touched the other couldn't help to be touched as well. Camus had known Milo for years, and he understood that Milo was crying not only because of being touched by the photograph, but because he was so sorry for the things he had done to his victims. Because he could feel how painful it was to lose something he really loved...

He wasn't a scorpion. He was a very virtuous man…a soft-hearted being whom Camus firstly met in his childhood…a man who later on became one of the candles which destroy the glaciers in his eyes… His best friend, his brother…his family…

Milo released himself slowly after long time. He looked at Camus with tears covered his face.

"Thank you…," he said.

"You're welcome," smiled Camus.

That night they didn't sleep. Only talked to each other until dawn.

XXX

A/N: (sob…) The next one…(sob)…will be **Shura-Aphrodite, Mu,** and **Milo-Camus** again…(sob)…oooh, I really love Camus and Milo…really really love them…(sob)…please…review (sob)…


	8. Mu's Duty

A/N: Hello! Happy celebrating New Year for all of you, guys!! =D I'm so sorry, I promised to submit three fics, but I only managed to write two stories as I didn't have much time. These fics are a bit long; about Mu and Camus and Milo again; there's a bit Shaka also (hihihi, I really love his calm yet deadly feature…). Thank you very very very much for Akiko, almost the whole of the ninenth fic is her idea. Thank you, writing this is so fun! :D Hope you enjoy it, and pliz review. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya characters…(sob…)

Setting: After Hades, before my own fic "Powerless"

**Mu's Duty**

Before Athena headed to Olympus mountain, she ordered one of her saints to meet her in the mansion's hall. The saint she called was Aries Mu.

"Did you call me, Athena-sama?" asked Mu.

"Oh, yes. You must recognize them, right, Mu?" asked Saori cheerfully, pointing twelve boxes of Gold Cloths behind her.

"Yes," answered Mu. He got bad feeling about this…he could definitely guess what Saori order him to do next.

"Though you're no longer Saints, I think you still need to own proper Gold Cloths. You see that most of the cloths suffered damages, especially the Leo Gold Cloth, Virgo, Aquarius, Libra, and Sagittarius."

Mu wanted to say that the five Gold Cloths weren't appropriate to be said to have only damages, since they have turned into fragments, but he decided not to interrupt.

"You're not objected if I ask you to fix the cloths, are you, Mu? Ummm…I give you 12 days?" asked Saori with puppy eyes.

"No, of course I'm not objected," said Mu.

"Great!" beamed Saori. "No problem then. So go fix the cloths! I have to go now. Bye, Mu!" and Saori left the room.

Mu was a bit stricken. He then turned his head and stared on the twelve boxes. The twelve boxes meant he would have lack of sleep-hour for the next 12 days.

Day one:

"Fixing Aries,Taurus, Gemini, and Cancer Gold Cloths. Not too difficult, since the five don't suffer too serious damages. Only using stardust powder and done," said Mu, began to fix the Gold cloths.

Day two:

"Setting aside Leo, Libra, Virgo, Sagitarius, and Aquarius Gold cloths for some times. Only Scorpio, Capricorn, and Pisces left then," said Mu as he gazed on the last three Gold cloths he mentioned. "Hmm, they're easy; only pouring stardust powder again and—"

Suddenly Mu's phone was ringing. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Hello, Mu," Shion's voice. "I am in Japan now, Kiki is here accompanying me—we will go buy some lunch. Do you want to join us?"

"Ummm…wait a second…," Mu picked a coin from his pocket. He had to do this in order it would be easy for him to choose between cloths and lunch.

"If it's head, then cloths. If it's number, then lunch," thought Mu. He flung the coin in the air, then caught it. He was so disappointed seeing the picture of head in his palm.

"Umm..," murmured Mu. "Maybe I should try once more."

He flung his coin again. Head again.

"Once more," mumbled Mu, and he, again, flung the coin in the air. He finally beamed seeing numbers on his palm.

"I got numbers! Okay, Master, let us have lunch together!" said Mu cheerfully.

Day three:

Milo: (in hurry) "Mu, you'll fix my cloth, won't you?"

Mu: "Yes, Milo." (in front of him there were three Gold cloths he would fix)

Milo: "You must do it well (showing the photo of his scorpion-shape Gold cloth). Here, the picture of my cloth. The cloth must be exactly like this."

Mu: "Milo, your cloth is alright, it only needs stardust powder."

Milo: (innocently) "Ummm, maybe you can polish it so it'll become shiny?"

Mu: "I will work on the Capricorn first, Milo."

Milo: "No! Fix mine first!"

Mu: (annoyed) "Alright, alright." (he took the Scorpion Gold cloth and stardust powder).

Milo: "The amount of the powder has to be correct, Mu."

Mu: "I know".

Milo: "If it's too much then my cloth won't be too shiny."

Mu: "I know."

Milo: "Don't use any glue, it'll make the cloth icky."

Mu: (furious) "I KNOW, MILO, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I CANNOT CONCENTRATE WORKING IF YOU ARE HERE EVEN FOR A SECOND!"

Milo: (shrunk) "Alright, I'll go (God, Mu is more scary than Pandora when he's angry…)."

Day four:

Mu had finished worked on Scorpio Gold cloth. "If only Milo did not bother me, I had finished worked on three cloths," said Mu in annoyed voice. "Now fixing Pisces and Capricorn."

Luckily there was no problem when he fixed the two cloths.

Day five:

Mu stared on the destroyed Leo cloth. "Now what should I do?"

He turned his head to the picture of the original-shaped Leo Gold cloth. It seemed impossible to turn the pieces into its normal shape. Poor the owner of the broken cloths…they never stopped being mocked by Deathmask and the others for their cloths had turned into dusts.

"Fine…trying to use stardust powder," murmured Mu. He poured large amount of stardust powder on the Leo Gold cloth.

Nothing happened.

"Hmmm…," Mu was thinking really hard. "Maybe rainbow powder will do," he said, pouring rainbow powder.

Nothing happened.

"Fine…," sighed Mu, took a very deep breath. "Use my blood."

He slashed his forearm with very sharp knife and began to pour his blood on Aiolia's cloth.

Thirty minutes later he collapsed because of losing too much blood.

Day six:

"Hasn't Mu awake, Saga?"

"No, he's still unconscious, Aldebaran."

"BRAHAHAHAHA!!! Lucky he had fixed my Gold cloth before he fainted!"

"Shut up, Deathmask!" barked Saga and Aldebaran altogether.

Day seven:

Still unconscious.

Day eight:

Still unconscious. (did Mu mean to?)

Day nine:

Mu had been awake.

"Ah…thanks God…," his fellows smiled at him.

The first thing Mu said was, "Aiolia's cloth."

The Goldies stared at each other.

"I did not wake up only to find Aiolia's cloth still in the shape of dusts," said Mu.

"Well…Mu, my cloth aren't in fragments again," said Aiolia carefully.

"Really?" Mu's eyes were twinkling.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what??"

Aiolia took a deep breath. He left Mu's room for a minute, then came back bringing Leo gold box with him. He opened the box and showed his cloth to Mu. "It became like this," said Aiolia flatly.

Mu was really shocked seeing the cloth. It became a KITTEN gold cloth!

"NOOOO…!!!" screamed Mu in extreme despair. And he couldn't help to collapse again.

Day ten:

Mu had been awake. He stood in front of Leo, Aquarius, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Libra Gold cloths, then clutched his head really hard.

"Aaarggh….what should I do…what should I do…?!" he screamed. "Only two days left!"

He finally took all of his equipment to fix the cloth. He worked from eight in the morning until eight in the evening, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fix the cloths into their normal shapes. Well, he was pretty successful actually in fixing Sagittarius helmet, but that's it. The other parts of the cloths were still in fragments.

That night Mu couldn't sleep. Only sat above the roof of Kido's mansion, counting the stars.

Day eleven:

Okay, forget about the cloths, forget about the duty to fix it. To hell with that! Now Mu had to think about the punishment he would accept for he couldn't fulfill Athena's wish to repair the damn cloths. Let's see, maybe Athena would oblige him to serve her and her family in Olympus mountain. Well, that's not too bad; believe it or not, the Olympians whom Mu didn't want to meet was only Athena's sister Aphrodite. He could imagine almost perfectly her resemblance with the other Aphrodite.

Or maybe Athena would turn him into a sheep. Well…that would be better: at least no one would dare to order him to repair the cloths if he became a sheep…

"Alright," Mu took a very deep breath. "This is the destiny I have to face…"

Day twelve:

Mu gazed on his fellows in breakfast time. He was about to say goodbye—today was his last day with the Goldies. He was sure Athena would ask him to become a pawn in Olympus mountain.

"Friends," Mu said in touched expression. "You have been really good friends of mine."

"Yeah, we know," said his fellows without turning their heads. They looked very busy with their meals.

"I will remember the time we have spent together," murmured Mu.

"We understand," replied his fellows, still acted as if Mu was an uninteresting billboard.

"You know," said Mu again. "I am really thankful to have you as—"

Mu didn't continue his speech, because suddenly Seiya entered the room and called him.

"Hey, Mu! Saori-san is here, she's looking for you!" yelled Seiya.

Mu stood up slowly. This is it. The end. He would leave to accept the punishment, maybe he even would leave the world.

Mu walked to the hall after taking a very deep breath.

"Mu!" Saga called in the middle of his mealtime.

Mu turned his head, his eyes sparkled. Finally there was someone who cared of him. "Yes, Saga?"

"Tell Athena I say hello," said Saga, then he continued eating.

Mu's shoulders weakened. With a very huge despair, he walked to the hall to see Athena.

xxx

"Have you finished with the cloths, Aries Mu?" asked Saori, her left hand was on her hip.

"For…forgive me, Athena-sama…," said Mu, almost whispered. "I have not finished fixing the cloths…."

He bowed his head so low.

Silence for a long time.

Finally Saori approached Mu, and handed him a small bottle. "Here, Aries Mu," she said.

Mu raised his head a little. He was puzzled when looking at the bottle. "What is it, Athena-sama?"

"What else? My blood of course," replied Saori.

Mu gazed on Saori, then turned his head to look at the bottle. He looked at Saori again, then looked at the bottle again. He returned looking at Saori again, then bowed his head to gaze on the bottle again.

"B…blood…?" whispered Mu.

"Yes, blood."

For some seconds Mu didn't believe in what he'd heard. Then his warm eyes finally got brighter and brighter. He was so happy that he almost hugged Saori.

"Oh, Athena-sama…thank you!! Thank you sooooo much…!!" beamed Mu as he received the blood. _Why she's just given it now? _he thought.

"You're welcome," said Saori, smiled. "You must wonder why I've just given it today, do you?"

Mu was blushed.

"Well, just want to test you," explained Saori cheerfully. "I see that you've been trying so hard, so it's not fair if I don't give you any compliment for your work."

"Thank you…thank you soooo much…!! Thank you!" Mu's happiness was beyond anybody's imagination. What a dedicated mechanic…

"Yes…yes…," said Saori, clapped Mu's shoulder. "Now hurry up! Fix the cloths!"

"Yes, of course! I certainly will!"

Mu approached the five destroyed cloths in enthusiasm, then pour Saori's blood on them.

The cloths directly turned into their normal shapes only in ten seconds.

"Waow!!" beamed Mu.

"They look shinier than before, don't they?" smiled Saori.

"Yes! They do!"

Xxx

An hour later…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

That scream came from Camus's room. But it wasn't Camus's voice—it was Milo's.

"Damn!" shouted everyone in the mansion. "What's happening with him?! Do his scorpions sting him again?!"

Mu and Saga directly ran to Camus's room, and they found Milo leant his back on the wall next to the door. He looked definitely pale, and his hands were trembling.

"What the hell is going on, Milo?!" snarled Saga.

Milo's eyes were locked on the other side of the room. "Look…," he whispered. "Look at him…"

Mu and Saga turned their heads to look at the direction showed by Milo.

Their eyes almost jumped from their places when they saw Camus standing in front of the mirror.

Camus wore his cloth, but it had been different with the previous. The Aquarius gold cloth had turned into the Aquarius kamui/ god cloth. It looked definitely amazing, so luxurious, so shiny. Well, almost the same with the Bronzies' god cloths—there were wings and very "glamour" design, but Camus's was much more amazing—it was dominated with light gold and dark green colour for the ornaments. Camus was like a prince in the cloth…he looked more handsome than usual.

"This is nice," said Camus, his eyes were bright. Nobody had ever seen Camus that joyful before.

"Camus…," was the only word came out from Saga's and Mu's mouths. They looked so shocked that they weren't aware some Goldies and Bronzies had stood next to them (with the same zombie-like looks).

Minutes later there was very strong cosmos approaching Camus's room. It was very familiar cosmos, yet it was much stronger than usual.

"Your cloth has changed as well, hasn't it, Camus?" asked the owner of the cosmos. His voice was echoing on the wall.

The Goldies and Bronzies turned their heads. For a moment they could only see lights, then gradually they saw the lights were turning into the shape of the long blond-haired man, the man closest to god: Virgo Shaka.

"If this is true, I'll eat my shoes…," whispered Deathmask. He was so frozen, so that the others. Shaka's cloths had changed as well—wings, very shining surface, glamorous design…dominated by light and gold colour…

Shaka entered Camus's room in dignity.

"Waow, you look so…," Camus couldn't continue.

Shaka smiled. "I am sure my Ten Ma Kou Foku will be much more effective when I am wearing this cloth."

Suddenly half-of Camus's ceiling cracked. His windows also broken into pieces, also his vases collection.

Shaka only mentioned "Ten Ma Kou Foku" without aiming to launch it, and it made half of Camus's room got fatal destruction.

Camus glared at Shaka.

"Sorry," said Shaka innocently.

The others looked as if they had been locked in Hades's cocytos ice-field.

Seconds later another lights approached Camus's room.

"Hey, look at our cloths!!" Aiolia's cheerful voice.

The Goldies turned their heads to the owner of the voice. Aiolia walked entering Camus's room with Dohko and Aiolos. Their cloths had changed as well. Bye, bye, Leo Kitten Gold Cloth…because Aiolia's cloth had turned into Leo god cloth, dominated with light gold and light brown colour. Dohko's weapons were more glamorous than before, and Aiolia's wings were much bigger and wonderful.

The Goldies and Bronzies' legs were locked in the ground. They couldn't even move their fingers.

"Shiry, what're you waiting for?" beamed Dohko. "Come on, take our picture!"

Shiryu blinked.

"Here," Camus gave his camera to Shiryu.

Shiryu blinked again. But he obeyed his teacher anyway. He coughed, then started to shot the five Gold Saints' picture.

Suddenly the camera exploded.

"Um…," said Shiryu after silence for a minute. He tried to give sensible explanation. "Maybe the camera couldn't stand dealing with the shines of the cloths."

"Ow…pity…," murmured Aiolos.

After silence for about two minutes, the other Goldies blinked altogether.

"I want that cloth too!" screamed Kanon, very sounded like a kindergarten child who envied his friend's possession.

"Why're only their cloths which changed into god cloths?!"

"This is not fair!"

The room turned to be so noisy.

"Me and Camus had been united as one!" shouted Milo. "If he's happy, I'm happy! If he's sad, I'm sad! If he has such cloth, then I must have it as well!"

"Aiolia and Aiolos are brothers, so that me and Kanon! We must own such cloths as the sign of brotherhood!"

"I want my cloths to have wings like that!!"

Suddenly everybody turned their heads to Mu.

Mu really had bad feeling about this…

"Mu!" snarled the Goldies. "Fix our cloths!"

Mu was ready to teleport after he said "NO WAY!!" in a very loud voice.

XXX


	9. The Tale of Milo and Camus's Locks

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya characters. Satisfied??

Setting: After Hades, after my own fic "Powerless"

Summary: Athena, who had returned to her dwelling in Olympus Mountain, visited her Saints in Kido's mansion to raise some chaos again.

Note: The title is inspired from Alexander Pope's poem "The Rape of the Locks"

**The Tale of Milo and Camus's Locks**

"Happy New Year!!"

Saori suddenly appeared at Kido's mansion door. She beamed, her eyes were bright. In her hands there were a lot of foods for dinner.

"Athena!" beamed the Saints. Seiya marched at her and helped her bringing the foods. "How are you doing, Saori-san?" asked Seiya. Strange…suddenly his childishness was gone…

"I'm fine, Seiya, how's home?"

"Fine. Ummm…," Seiya hesitated. "There's some chaos sometimes, but never mind."

Shaka approached Saori. He smiled. "How are you, Athena?"

"I'm fine, Virgo Shaka," beamed Saori. She and Shaka smiled to each other for quite long time.

"Quick, take their picture!" hissed Kanon to the others. "Shun, where's your camera?!"

"Here, here, I bring my camera!" hissed Mu. "Where is Milo? Milo, take their picture!"

"K!" hissed Milo. He received the camera, then…BLITZ! They got picture of Greek goddess and the man closest to god standing face to face and smiled to each other. Wow…they'll surely made to be the couple of the year! (chuckle) Greek goddess and the man closest to god!

"Ehem!!" Seiya coughed. There was fire in his eyes.

Shaka turned his head to Seiya. "You need some cough medicine, Seiya?" he asked calmly.

"Saori-san needs resting," glared Seiya without being afraid Shaka would gladly send him to his six worlds if he was upset. "Come on, Saori-san, I'll take you to your room."

"I can accompany you to wander around the garden, Athena," said Shaka.

"Waow, that's very good idea!" beamed Saori. "Garden always reminds me to our 'trip' in Elysion."

"Yes…I myself never forget that time," replied Shaka. Smile never left his serene face.

"I'd really like wandering to the garden with you, Virgo Shaka," said Saori cheerfully. Poor Seiya…now he realized that he couldn't win the Virgo Saint…

"But before, I want to say something to all of you," said Saori, facing the Gold Saints. "We have to make some resolutions, in order we'll be better person in this New Year. I want you to do something for New Year resolution."

Everyone turned silent. This wouldn't be very good…Athena's request was usually beyond the Saints' imagination…

"Gemini Saga and Kanon," said Athena.

Saga and Kanon twitched. "Y…yes?"

"Everybody knows you're twins and they hardly can recognize which one is Saga and which one is Kanon. Next time you have to wear something that can show your difference."

"What…what kind of thing should we wear?" asked Saga anxiously.

"I don't know…maybe a necklace with "S" pendant for Saga and "K" pendant for Kanon," Athena shrugged her shoulders.

Saga and Kanon looked at each other. Well…the request wasn't too bad…at least they didn't have to humiliate themselves as usual.

"Taurus Aldebaran," said Saori. "I need you to be a chef in my taco restaurant in Brazil sometimes."

"Waow, that's good idea!" beamed Aldebaran.

"Your taco is really good," smiled Saori. "For Pisces Aphrodite…I have a sister—her name is also Aphrodite--," Athena's expression was a bit changed. Seemed like she didn't really like her sister. "She sometimes needs beauty consultant, so I hope you can visit our dwelling sometimes to assist her."

Hearing that, Aphrodite's eyes sparkled. But behind him Aiolia and Aiolos were hissing. "Wasn't Athena's Aphrodite a goddess of beauty?" asked Aiolia.

"I don't know, the Olympians are sometimes weird," murmured Aiolos.

"Sagittarius Aiolos," said Saori, looked at Aiolos.

Aiolos smiled at her. "Yes?"

Saori gazed at him, then smiled and shook her head. "Um…you don't need to do any resolution. You've done very nice job, Aiolos. So next…Aiolia, there's a producer who offers one of my saints to become an actor—I think you're the one who suits most. Cancer Deathmask, your souvenir shop is quite good, but some people are afraid with the scary-faced masks—maybe you can change their faces to be more cheerful. Aries Mu, you've done good job on your washing machine repairing service, so keep it going. So are you, Capricorn Shura—the scissors' factory has a very massive growth, keep it going. Libra Dohko is in Sanctuary with Aries Shion…I'll talk to him later. And the last, Aquarius Camus and Scorpio Milo, in this New Year you have to cut your hair."

"WHAT?!" Camus and Milo shouted. For a moment they forgot that it was a goddess who talked to them, but soon they managed themselves to calm down.

"W…what, Miss Saori…?" asked Milo with pale face.

"You have to make your hair shorter. Like Aiolia," explained Saori.

"B…but…why us??" said Milo in despair. "Why not Shaka or…or the others??"

"I receive a lot of letters from your fans, they want to see you with short hair," said Saori. "I own a barbershop in the district of Shibuya, you can cut your hair there."

Milo and Camus looked at each other with zombie-like looks.

"And Virgo Shaka," said Saori, faced Shaka.

"Yes, Athena-sama?" Shaka a little bit bowed his back.

"Take me to the garden now."

"My pleasure."

Shaka offered his hand to Athena, and Athena grasped his hand. Suddenly there was a crack. Everybody directly turned their heads to Seiya, who'd broken the spoon in his hand. It didn't affect Shaka and Athena—both of them walked away and headed to Kido's mansion garden (oooh…poor Seiya…)

Everybody then discussed Athena's New Year resolution. Only Camus and Milo who were unable to speak. Their faces were still pale and their wonderful eyes opened very wide.

"Hey, duo, you'll cut your hair, won't you?!" giggled Kanon. "Then I have to take your picture now, so I can compare which one is better: long hair or short hair!"

Then Kanon took the camera and…_BLITZ_! He got Milo and Camus's picture. Pity it didn't make Camus and Milo's face turned normal.

Xxx

Camus paced in his room. This is not happening…this is only his hallucination …Athena's not here…she's in Olympus mountain now…

But he was very upset when he glanced at the window. From the window he saw Athena sitting under the tree, chuckled together with Shaka. Then Shaka gave her a beautiful bouquet created from ginko leaves and cherry blossoms.

Camus couldn't help to smile slightly. So romantic. That scene somehow reminded him to his past. It was about 9 years ago. At that time he met the first (and the last) person he fell in love with in Russia. A woman who'd filled his almost-frozen heart.

He soon forced himself to return to reality. Oooh…cutting his hair…? He gazed on the mirror. What would the world going to be…? Imagining himself with short hair was almost the same with imagining Aiolia with long hair! Well…ok, maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Aiolia had long hair…but Camus…? Camus with short hair…?!

The handsome man decided to leave the room. He had to see Milo—he must know how to solve this silly problem. He passed Hyoga's room, and his already-bad-mood turned worse seeing Hyoga's books were scattering on the floor.

"HYOGA!" snarled Camus with extreme anger.

Hyoga, who was lying comfortably on his bed, jumped in the air.

"Sensei!" gasped Hyoga after he was successful controlling his breath. "You want to give me a heart attack…?!"

"Probably!" replied Camus as he entered Hyoga's room. "How many times I must tell you to take care of your books?!"

"I'll take care of them later, Shihyou…"

"No excuse! Return them to its shelf NOW!"

"Alright, alright!" growled Hyoga angrily. He got down from the bed and began to pick his books harshly. "You're only my teacher, not my father, so next time stop asking me doing this kind of things!" snapped Hyoga.

Camus blinked.

"I've adopted you," said Camus after some moments.

"You're still not my father!"

"Really? Then why you always said "thank you for being my teacher and my FATHER?!""

"I don't know! Maybe that time I was possessed by some demons or something—"

"You don't know what you're saying, Alexei!" snapped Camus.

Hyoga directly turned his head to Camus. Alexei…? He'd almost forgot his first name was Alexei… Why Camus called him with his first name…?

Stupid question…, thought Hyoga. Camus must be very angry now…

"Take care of the books!" snapped Camus then. "And don't expect me to keep nurturing you if the books are still scattering on the floor when I come back here later,_ Alexei_!" then Camus left Hyoga's room.

In the middle of his walk Camus couldn't stop panting. Just because his anger towards the haircut thing he snapped harshly to his child…. But he couldn't forget Hyoga's growl…"maybe I was possessed by demons". Did Hyoga indeed never really love him…?

Camus took a very deep breath when he arrived in front of Milo's door. He knocked the door. No answer.

"As if I give any damn," he growled, then he snapped open the door. He found Milo sitting in front of his desk, his blue eyes were unfocused.

"What are you doing here?!" snarled Camus.

Milo didn't turn his head to Camus. "Sitting," he answered. Now…if Camus expressed his anger with screaming and shouting, Milo expressed it with quietness and depressed look, as someone who'd been locked in sanatorium for years.

"What do you mean "sitting"?! Let's end this, Milo, let's go to the hairdresser NOW!"

"This is only nightmare, isn't in, Camus…?"

"No, this is not nightmare. Satisfied? Now let's end this!"

"Do we really have to cut our hair…?" whispered Milo, still lost in thoughts. His eyes were completely empty.

"Yes, Milo, we MUST cut our hair because a goddess orders us to!" replied Camus impatiently. "Now let's go, and if I have to ask you again, you'll be sorry for having been born!"

"Would you carry me on your back…?"

"WHAT?! Carry you on my—"

"I can't walk…," whispered Milo. "I've lost my power to stand up…"

Camus was really sure that his best friend had gone insane. "Milo…"

"Please…we're brothers, aren't we…?"

"What do you mean I have to—your weight is heavier than mine, do you think I'll be able to—"

"Shaka is so skinny but he could carry Aldebaran-size springbed very easily…"

"Shaka is a man closest to—"

"Please…carry me on your back, Camus… I can't do anything now…"

Camus sighed, staring at everywhere. What sin he had done so he had to accept this punishment…?

The handsome Aquarius saint didn't have any choice. He sighed, then did what Milo asked: carrying him on his back. Fortunately Camus was able to carry Milo even though Milo was heavier than him.

"Thank you…," said Milo as he laid his head on Camus's shoulder.

Camus rolled his eyes. Then he left the room to head to the barber shop with his best friend on his back (who'd probably had been possessed by the spirit of six months years old baby).

xxx

Camus walked on the sidewalk of Shibuya in silent. People were staring at him who carried an adult man behind his back, but he didn't care. The weather was cool, the sky was slightly cloudy, but in a lovely way. It was very different with Camus's heart—his heart was facing very big storm. He would lose his soft hair…his

long dark hair…the thick long hair with short fringe…. And Milo would lose his wonderful long wavy blue hair…. This was the worst disaster they'd ever experienced in their lives, worse than the Wailing Wall incident.

"Hmmmm…"

A sound from Camus's back. Camus twitched; he almost forgot Milo still hanging on his back.

"You smell like winter, Camus…," said Milo. He smiled and closed his eyes, took a very deep breath. "If I was a girl then I would easily fall in love with you…"

"Stop saying stupid thing or I'll desert you and let your hair being cut by a gardener," growled Camus.

"Okay, okay…just kidding," said Milo in hurry. For some times he came back to normal. Then his eyes got empty again when he imagined a barber cutting his hair. He tried to think about something else—anything but hair!

"Hey, Camus," said Milo then.

"Hmh?"

"Do you still love her?"

Camus knew whom Milo meant.

"Hmmm…," answered Camus. Milo knew that it meant "always".

"If you love her then why you sank her ship to the bottom of the sea?" asked Milo, for about hundred times.

"There's more important thing than my own feeling, Milo," answered Camus. His cold mask gradually melted. His eyes got warmer.

"You love her son more," said Milo in understanding.

"Maybe…," Camus's heart shrunk when he remembered his quarrel with Hyoga moments ago. "And what about you?" asked Camus then.

"What?"

"You still love her, don't you?"

Milo smiled slightly, feeling the wind blew his face slowly.

"She's dead, Camus," said Milo.

"But you'll always remember her."

"Always."

Camus gave his rare smile to his best friend.

He wasn't a scorpion. Only a very soft-hearted and faithful man whom he firstly met in his childhood.

"Oh, look! We're arrived!" gasped Milo, pointed to the barbershop right in front of them.

Camus's face turned into horror seeing the barbershop, while Milo didn't know he had to be relieved or not wit their arrival.. On one side he was relieved he didn't have to talk about his painful lovelife, but on the other side he also felt uneasy thinking about his fate after entering the barbershop.

"K, Milo," sighed Camus in despair. "Get down of my back now."

"What?"

"Get down of my back—I don't want everybody inside thinking that I'm babysitting a 21 years old offspring."

"Oh…ok…," then Milo got down from Camus's back.

Camus and Milo took a very deep breath before entering the barbershop.

Xxx

Meanwhile in Kido's garden…

Saori frowned her forehead. She couldn't stop thinking…she felt she'd made a mistake, but what was it…?

"Athena," Shaka's voice awakened her. "There is a butterfly on your hair," said Shaka as he gazed on Saori's purple hair.

Saori touched her hair, and the butterfly directly flew away.

Suddenly Saori's eyes widened.

Hair! That's it! She made mistakes related to HAIR!!!

"Shaka, please take me to my barbershop in Shibuya!"

Shaka was baffled. "I beg your pardon?"

"Camus and Milo! I have to stop them now! Come on, Shaka!" Saori stood up and pulled Shaka's hand. Shaka was so confused with Athena's action, but he followed her anyway (he always followed her…).

"Wait, Athena," said Shaka as he and Athena ran on the sidewalk. "Why do you have to stop them? You want them to cut their hair, don't you?"

"I've just remembered!"sighed Saori, panted. "The fans who want them to cut their hair are only 2 percents! The rests like seeing them with long hair! I have to prevent them to cut their hair, otherwise the merchandise with their pictures won't be in demand and sold out as usual!"

Shaka couldn't prevent his sweatdrops. _What a materialistic goddess_, he thought. But then he smiled, feeling Saori's hand still grasped his. _That is alright, she is still pretty anyway…_

Xxx

"Do you know the movie _Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street?_" asked Milo when he and Camus had sat on the hairdressing chairs. Milo's eyes got empty again, and he couldn't stop staring at the haircut stuffs in front of him: scissors, shaver, hairdryer, and whatever the names of the damn tools were.

"No," answered Camus, who seemed unable to think about anything anymore.

"In that movie the barber cuts the visitors' hair, then slits their throats," explained Milo. "After that he cuts their bodies into pieces and turns them into meat pies."

"So?"

"I hope the barber is like that," said Milo, nodded his head. "I'd better turn into pie than seeing my hair turns short."

Camus didn't listen to Milo's words. He was too busy imagining his look when he had short hair…

"Hello, handsome!"

A barber greeted cheerfully. He approached Milo and Camus and started to stroke their hair. Milo and Camus were so frozen…the barber was as big as Aldebaran and looked like he was a gay…

"Heaven…," thought Camus and Milo in despair.

"So, what haircut models do you like to have, handsome?" asked the barber, still stroked Camus's and Milo's locks.

"A…anything…," whispered Milo. Really, he'd better had his throat slit than being in this situation…. If he had short hair then he wouldn't look handsome anymore…

Camus looked like he was so ready to bury himself in Siberian glacier.

"Okay, then! Hugo! Rugo!" the barber called his assistants. Seconds later two pretty boys came.

"Do your best to these very handsome men," said the barber cheerfully. "They have very nice hair and they wanted it to be shortened."

"Ready, Sir," said Hugo and Rugo. Hugo then took place behind Milo and Rugo took place behind Camus.

Camus's and Milo's eyes widened when seeing the two barbers took the scissors, and they closed their eyes in horror when the barbers were ready to cut their hair.

"I promise I will turn my faith to Odin after this…," whispered Camus.

"Ready? We'll cut your hair," said Hugo. He and Rugo moved their scissors to the hair…Milo and Camus's face gradually turned very pale…and…three seconds later the scissors would slash their wonderful hair severely…three…two…o…

"STOP!!

Suddenly there was a scream from the door.

Everybody turned their heads, including Camus and Milo. Saori stood at the door, panting, with Shaka beside her. She really looked like a woman who tried to sabotage a wedding ceremony.

"Don't cut their hair!" ordered Saori.

Milo, Camus, and the barbers were completely baffled.

"Why you're suddenly popping up here, Miss Kido?" asked the Aldebaran-sized barber.

Saori, still panted, approached Milo and Camus, who still looked at her as if she was an alien (she WAS an alien…).

"I….suddenly realize…I've made mistake," panted Saori.

Milo and Camus stood up and stared at Saori, while Saori smiled and held Milo and Camus's shoulders. "No Scorpio and Aquarius Gold Saints with short hair."

"You mean…," whispered Milo in disbelief. "We don't need to cut our hair…?"

Saori nodded, smiled.

The Scorpio and the Aquarius still stared at Saori.

Really…? So they didn't need to cut their hair…? Milo's wavy hair would stay long as usual…and so would Camus's dark hair…?

Milo blinked several times to make himself sure that he wasn't dreaming. _Goodbye, Hugo and Rugo… _

His brilliant blue eyes turned brighter and brighter. Then he yelled in delight (he directly came back to his normal state) and seemed unable not to hug everyone in the barbershop: he hugged Camus so thight, then embraced Shaka, even pulled Saori into his arms (made Shaka looking fiercely at him). Hugo and Rugo had an honour accepting the Scorpio saint's embrace as well. Milo didn't hug the Aldebaran-size barber though (he thought it would endanger himself…)

"Great!!" Milo laughed happily. "We don't need to cut our hair! Come smile, Camus, we don't need to cut our hair!" Milo circled his hand to Camus's shoulder. Camus finally managed to smile after 100 percents sure that this miracle was not a dream. With this wonder he didn't have to turn his allegiance to Odin. As usual he didn't know how to express his gratitude, so toward Athena he did similar thing as Milo, but further: he kissed her cheek briefly (so lucky becoming a goddess…being hugged and kissed by handsome men…)

Milo beamed seeing Camus's action, but Shaka of course couldn't help to glare as before.

"What are you doing, Camus?" asked Shaka in a calm yet deadly voice.

"Ummm…," Camus was slightly blushed.

"It's common for a French-man, Shaka," said Saori cheerfully, but her cheeks were blushed as well.

"I see," said Shaka, still glaring at Camus.

So the haircut thing was cancelled and everyone was happy.

"Let us go back home," said Shaka.

"Shaka, you're willing to leave your beloved garden just for picking us up?" giggled Milo.

"It is all for Athena," said Shaka as he turned around in dignity. "If it were not for her, I would not leave Kido's mansion only to meet trivial thing like this," he added as he walked calmly to the door.

Saori and Milo laughed, even Camus couldn't help to chuckle slightly.

"Let's go home," said Saori as she followed Shaka. "Umm…and I need to think another New Year resolution for both of you, Camus and Milo."

"Good!" beamed the Scorpio and Aquarius Gold Saints altogether.

"So…," said Milo then. He once again circled his hand to Camus's shoulder. "Would you carry me on your back?"

"Yeah," said Camus. He stroked Milo's hair very harshly and pushed his head so low. "In your dream, damn you."

"Ouch! Stop that, you bunch of crap!" Milo giggled and he stroked Camus's hair also and pushed his head as well. Camus once again chuckled on the event.

"Let's go, Fridge, I really want to see Kanon's face when seeing us still having long hair."

"Yeah, I want to see his face as well."

xxx

**Epilogue**

Kanon indeed looked like he was possessed by some uninvited spirits seeing Milo and Camus's hair were still in its usual length.

"You said you want to take our picture," grinned Milo. He took the camera from the table and portrayed himself, then photographed Camus who stood in the dining-room with Hyoga.

"Done!" said Milo cheerfully as he gave Kanon the camera. "You've got the 'before and after' thing!" then he walked away and joined Aiolia, Saga, and Shura.

Meanwhile in the dining-room…

"I'm sorry, Camus…," murmured Hyoga without looking at Camus. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

Camus smiled slightly. "It's okay, child. It's not your fault."

Hyoga finally managed to look at his teacher. He smiled as well.

"My mama," said Hyoga. "She also called me "Alexei" when she was mad at me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Camus nodded, gazed on his student with unusual warmth in his eyes.

Minutes later, Camus and Hyoga turned their heads hearing some hissings near the window.

"Come on, take their picture!"

"Look at that…Shaka's never be that romantic!"

"Can't you believe it…? …he made a bouquet again for Athena!"

Then…

_BLITZ! BLITZ!!_

"I wonder what Zeus will say seeing his daughter has a romantic feeling towards the man closest to god!"

"(chuckle) He must be very upset!"

Camus and Hyoga joined their fellows who were really enthusiastic looking at Shaka and Athena from the window. Shaka looked having very nice conversation with Saori.

Seconds later there was_ CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!!_

Seiya broke three spoons at once now. But poor him…nobody was tactful to turn their heads from Shaka and Athena just for examining his condition. Seemed like Seiya needed to make his own New Year resolution: trying to be the man closest to god. XD

XXX

A/N: Well…I'm inspired writing about Camus's connection with Natassia after re-watching Sanctuary chapter in which Shaina is helped by Seiya during their childhood (when Shaina's hand wounded and Seiya covers it with the scrap of his cloth). You know…Seiya and Shaina have quick meeting in their childhood, but it is really an unforgettable meeting. Since Natassia is Hyoga's mother, and she also lives in Russia, Camus must've met her even only once (before she passes away, of course). Maybe I'll make a fic about this (not in "The Sketches" :)). I'm sorry…maybe you hate this idea…but that's how I see Camus.

Next will be the last fics for "The Sketches"…(sob)…Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy it. And once again :D please review.


	10. Just for One Day Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters

Setting: After Hades

Summary: Why's so difficult to ask all of the Goldies to be photographed together…?

**Just For One Day (Part 1)**

Saga gazed on his beautiful junior in despair.

"Can't you delay it, Aphrodite?" he asked, though he knew it would be totally useless.

"No, Saga, I've promised to attend the hairstylist-meeting tomorrow, it can't be delayed, moreover only for the sake of sush trivial thing," said Aphrodite as he glared at Saga.

_Trivial thing…_

"K…then…," sighed Saga. "We can't do the photograph thing tomorrow coz one of our fellows can't join us. What about the day after tomorrow?"

There was multiple sighs.

"I can't," said Shura. "I have to do my part time job. You know, helping the five-star hotel chef to chop the beefs…."

"Me too," said Aiolia. "I have something to do on that day."

"Well…it can be delayed," stressed Saga.

"Excuse me? Helping the chef means money!" said Shura, seemed annoyed by Saga's statement. "While the photograph thing is only a trivial one, Saga, it can be done at anytime."

_Trivial…_

"Fine," Saga took a deep breath. "Let's photo on Sunday. You certainly don't have anything to do on Sunday, do you?"

Some Goldies looked at each other.

"Ummm…," said Aldebaran. "I'll go to Brazil on Sunday…you know, taking care of Miss Saori's taco restaurant."

"I have to go to Rozan," said Dohko. "But let's find another day, Saga."

"It's so difficult to find the day when twelve……thirteen…of us," Saga glanced at Kanon, "to be together from morning to evening," he added with sigh.

"Why the hell we have to have a special day only for a photograph?" growled Deathmask. "We can do that in the middle of our breakfast time; the only time when thirteen of us gather at the same place is only in breakfast time, isn't it?"

"Moreover," added Aiolia, "The photograph thing is not important enough to have a speci—"

"Would you guys stop saying the photograph thing is only a trivial thing?!" snapped Saga.

Everyone was startled. Nobody had ever seen Saga that furious before. He even almost looked like the evil Saga…

"Hey, relax, Bro," gasped Kanon.

"What do you mean 'relax'?!" shouted Saga. "Everybody here is thinking that our 'family portrait' is not important! Don't you realize that it's so odd living in the same house but don't have any family portrait?! And you always think that it's only a simple thing—it's not as simple as you've thought, damnit!" his tone raised. "What if one of us suddenly dies before doing the photograph thing?!"

"Do not say something like that," said Mu.

"I have to, Mu!" shouted Saga. "It is very possible to happen! The portrait is so important, indicating that we're united as one! That we've been more than friends—we're family! Or do you think we're not family, that's why you think it's not important to have thirteen of us being together in the same photograph?!"

"Saga, it's not like that," said Milo. Just like in the Poseidon-battle, he always be the one who could cool down his fellows angers. "We don't consider it s a trivial thing—"

"You do!"

"OK, maybe some of us did," replied Milo. "Before you said it's very important to have a family portrait. Now we understand how important it is. The problem is: indeed thirteen of us can gather only in breakfast time. So I think it's the only moment left for the photograph thing."

"It is not the perfect time!" stressed Saga. "We have to have special day for the picture-taking, unless the results of the shot are not as good as we expect! You quite understand, don't you, Milo, we won't have the best result if we're in hurry in doing such thing!"

"I know, Saga, but—"

"I only ask for one day!" snapped Saga in despair. "Just for one day, set your selfishness aside and prepare special time to do the damn photograph thing!"

Then Saga left the dining-room and entered his own room, slammed down the door.

The other Goldies looked at each other.

"Wonder why he's so touchy this morning," said Deathmask, yawning.

"He is right, Deathmask," replied Mu. "Sometimes we are too busy doing our business that we forget to spend a moment together."

"But no need to scream only for the sake of a portrait," growled Shura. "Dunno what's wrong with Saga, is his evil side controlling him again today?"

"It's normal," murmured Aiolos, and everybody turned their heads to him. "Look at your childhood picture," he added. "Is Saga there?"

Some Goldies looked at each other, and Camus took his wallet from his pocket. He then pulled a photograph from the wallet.

The others looked at him in surprise. Camus always brought their childhood picture together with him…?

"There's no Saga," said Camus as he gazed at the picture. Beside him Milo took a look at the photograph.

"What was wrong with Saga? Why he didn't join you that time?" asked Kanon in confusion.

"Hmmm…," murmured Aiolos. He remembered the time when Saga suddenly clutched his head so tight when twelve of them gathered in the Papacy to have their picture taken. At that time Aiolos didn't know what happened with Saga, but now he realized: Saga felt an excruciating pain for his evil side began to take control over him. He chose to leave the Papacy instead of being photographed with his juniors, because he didn't want to hurt them.

Meanwhile Shaka opened his mouth to say something, but finally he decided not to.

His action was caught by Aiolia.

"What is it Shaka?" he asked.

"What?" asked Shaka impassively.

"You want to say something?"

"Ummm…," Shaka hesitated. Some of his fellows were amazed by his expression; it was so rare for Shaka to look uneasy, even only a bit.

"In the photograph I own," Shaka finally said, "Saga is there."

The fact that Shaka also kept the childhood photograph and not considered it as a "trash" impressed the Gold Saints deeply.

"Really?"

"But only in one picture," said Aiolos. "I have collection of your childhood-photos, there is about twenty pictures, and Saga only exists in one picture."

All went silent.

"No wonder he feels upset," murmured Mu gently.

"So then," said Milo. His startling blue eyes were sparkling. "Let's think about the special day when we can photo together!"

Everyone still hesitated. Would they be willing to sacrifice his "precious" business for the sake of a photograph?

**To be continued**


	11. Just for One Day Part 2

A/N: Finally!! *sighed in relief* Finally I'm able to finish it XD. Sanich, maybe the reason why I delay this fics is because I don't want to stop writing it…(sob). But anyway, here it is. Sorry for you guys who have been waiting too long. Once again, thank you so much for Akiko88 who has cheered me up, and also thank you for those who have reviewed this fics… Maybe this won't be a satisfying ending, but I hope you can enjoy this, and don't forget…:) please review….!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters.

Setting: It's been two hours after "Just for One Day" Part 1

**Just for One Day Part 2**

"OK, so you want me to cancel my meeting with the best hairstylists over the city only for the sake of that ex-fake tyrannize Pope. As if I'll give any damn with your silly request!" growled Aphrodite irritably.

"Aphro, please," said Mu in despair. "The most possible day to do the photo is only tomorrow, because it's only you who has something to do. While in the other days at least more than three of us have to do businesses in the same day, that is why it will be very difficult to cancel them at once."

"So you think cancelling MY precious meeting is EASY?!" snarled Aphrodite.

Hearing that, Shura whispered to Aiolos. "It will be very easy if he's not addicted to hair conditioner."

"Look, Aphro, Saga is a very dedicated senior of us," said Aiolia finally. He felt rather guilty for it was him who at last made Saga got heated. "He always sacrifices his own business for us, can't we just do the same thing towards him for once?"

"No, we can't," growled Aphrodite stubbornly.

"Please, Aphro, we'll do anything for you," begged Mu again.

Aphrodite was ready to reply with his usual irritable tone, but soon he prevented himself to.

_We'll do anything for you_…wow, that's a very interesting offer…

"Hmmm," said Aphrodite. "So you'll do anything in order I'll cancel my meeting tomorrow?"

There were multiple "yes". Only Deathmask who didn't say it—besides he himself wasn't too enthusiastic with this photo thing, he was also sure Aphrodite would torture his fellows with his beyond-anybody's-imagination requests.

"Fine then," said Aphrodite elegantly. "If you really mean it…I want to be accompanied by one of you to buy new perfume and some clothes so I'll look awesome when I'm being photographed tomorrow. Note: I don't want to be accompanied by SHAKA or CAMUS!"

"Alright, then, I will accompany you," said Mu in hurry. Anything for the photograph.

"Good, Mu," smiled Aphrodite. "Hmmm…and I want you to prepare the most delicious steak for dinner."

"That's easy, I'll do it for you," said Milo hilariously.

"My favourite delicious steak only exists in Sweden," said Aphrodite, caused Milo's smile evaporated. "SWEDEN?" he gasped. "Are you cra—"

He stopped when Aiolia hit his stomach with his elbow. "F…fine then…," sighed Milo, with an urge to turn Aphrodite himself as a plate of steak. "I'll get the steak," he added. He'll think about how to go to Sweden later on.

"Nice, Milo. And…let's see, I want you to decorated my bathtub with many kinds of aromatherapy candles in my bathing schedule this afternoon, Aiolia. Also, I want you to buy me a bouquet of wonderful roses. And as my bed-sheet's colour had turned unpleasant because many of you are very idiot in using washing machine, I want you to buy me new bed-sheet."

Kanon whispered to Milo angrily. "Don't you think he really looks like a celebrity which doing world-tour concert?"

"And the last…," beamed Aphrodite, which didn't make his fellows got beamed at all. Hadn't he finished with those I'm-gonna-kill-you-with-my-beauty needs?

"I want half of you to say, 'Mirror-mirror hanging on the wall, who is the most beautiful being in this whole Earth?' Then the other half will say, 'It is the Gold Saint Pisces Aphrodite'."

All Goldies looked at each other with impassive looks. This had been crossing the line.

Aphrodite waited. After ten minutes had passed and he didn't hear anybody's complimenting him, he rolled his eyes. "Alright then...better I attend the hairstylists meeting tomorrow—"

"Wait, wait!" cut Kanon. "Alright, we'll say what you wanna hear," he sighed as he glanced at his fellows with the look which said if-we-really-want-to-cheer-up-Saga-then-we-have-to-do-whatever-this-narcissitic-son-of-a-gun's-orders.

Then half of the Goldies began to mutter. "Mirror-mirror hanging on the all…who's the most beautiful being in this whole Earth…?"

Then the others continued. "It's…," their voices turned inaudible as they said "Pisces Aphrodite".

"Louder, please, louder!" said Aphrodite irritably. "Say 'Pisces Aphrodite' in a loud voice. And make sure you REALLY mention my name—I still heard one of you mentioned Marin's name instead of mine!"

Everybody was cursing in their hearts before repeating those most horrible words of all.

"Mirror-mirror hanging on the wall…who's the most beautiful being of all…?"

"It's Pisces Aphrodite…"

Aphrodite beamed. "Not bad!" he said. "You do a great job! Alright, now I'll go to the department store with Mu. Come, Mu."

Preparing the worst thing would happen to him, Mu followed Aphrodite, while the others sighed in relief and one by one leaving the house to do their usual business. Aldebaran murmured something about who's gonna tell Saga about the photograph thing. Aiolos replied that it was him who would do it, since Kanon had been going outside to buy roll of films.

Meanwhile Milo was experiencing an extreme distress. "How CAN I go to Sweden to buy steak for that %^& sissy?!" he snarled.

"Just use Kido's jetplane, Milo," sighed Aiolia. "You're luckier than me—I have to enter his bathtub and arranging those annoying aromatherapy candles. I hate those candles—I always couldn't help to sneeze when dealing with their smells."

Milo ran his fingers through his blue hair, then after cursing Aphrodite for million times, he said, "You mean I have to call Graude Foundation to borrow the jetplane, then. What will I say when they ask me whatfor it is? Does it make any sense to answer: 'Oh, I'm gonna go to Sweden to buy a plate of steak because my narcissist fellow asked me to otherwise he will bombardier me with his nail polishes if I dare to refuse'?"

"Think about some bluffs or something to lure the Foundation. That's your expertise, isn't it?"

"Not for this kind of thing!" But Milo picked up the phone and dialing the foundation's number. Only Heaven knows the things he'd told to the employers. What Aiolia knew was Milo was successful in ordering the jet's service.

"Great," said Aiolia. "Now I'll prepare the aromatherapy disaster," he sighed as he headed to Aphrodite's bathroom.

"Camus, wouldn't you mind to accompany me to go to the girl's homeland?" asked Milo to his best friend who was washing the dishes.

"I'm sorry, I have an appointment with Hyoga's headmaster at twelve," said Camus.

"Oh…okay."

"By the way, I found your picture on my desk. Your portrait with your parents that I have returned to you some weeks ago," said Camus.

"Yeah, I put it there. I want you to keep it."

Camus turned his head slowly and looked at his best friend.

Milo smiled as he approached Camus. "You keep it. I entrust it to you," he said. "I can't guarantee it will be safe in my hands. You know how I am. So…better I entrust it to you."

Camus smiled slightly as Milo held his shoulder, then he continued washing the breakfast kit.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Aiolos knocked Saga's door. There was no reply. So he directly opened the door. He saw Saga sat near the window, seemed lost in thought.

"Hey," greeted Aiolos, smiling widely.

Saga turned his head. "Yes?" he asked impassively.

"The photograph thing will be done tomorrow," said Aiolos.

Saga was startled for some times.

Then his eyes gradually sparkled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about Aphrodite?"

"He cancels the meeting."

Saga smiled widely. No one had ever thought that he would be that happy only because a photograph. He then approached Aiolos and pulled his hand. "Come here...! Help me to choose which clothes I should wear when we photo tomorrow."

Saga then opened his cupboard and took almost all of his clothes. He let the clothes scattered at his bed and enthusiastically told Aiolos where he got them and in what occasion he usually wore the clothes. His eyes were sparkling, it was so obvious that the ex-tyrannize Pope was really looking forward to the day when he could be photographed with his fellows.

Aiolos replied his words excitedly, at the same time he beamed seeing how happy Saga was. The man used to get suffered because of his evil side. But now was different. There was warm smile on Aiolos's face seeing his senior happiness and expectation—how he couldn't contest the fact that when he saw somebody else's cheerfulness, he would feel the same way.

With Aiolos's help, Saga finally found the clothes which suited to be worn in the special day. It was the casual one, but Saga looked so good in it.

"You'll get what you want tomorrow, Saga," said Aiolos brightly.

"Yeah," beamed Saga. "I'd told you I would always wait for the day when we can do photograph together, and the day is coming."

Both of them smiled to each other, then they turned their heads when hearing a call from the door.

"Hey, Bro! Oh, you're here as well, Aiolos!" yelled Kanon in delight. "Look!" he raised two large shopping bags in his hands. "I've bought clothes for the sake of tomorrow!"

Saga and Aiolos looked at each other, then laughed at once.

"What?" asked Kanon, baffled.

Aiolos shook his head, still laughing. "Twins," he said.

xxx

Dinner time had come, but Milo hadn't come back from his wasting-time-journey to Sweden.

"I want the steak!" grumbled Aphrodite, very looked like a little girl who cried for a strawberry lollipop. "Bring the steak here, or the photograph thing abandoned!"

"Aphro, Milo had taken a flight to Sweden only for the sake of you," said Aiolia. He desperately had to block the urge to throw a saucepan to Aphrodite. "Try to honour him—maybe there's something happened with the jetplane that makes him—"

"Don't say something like that," cut Aldebaran. He turned anxious.

"No, I mean maybe the jet ran off fuel or something _after _arriving in Sweden," said Aiolia.

"Or maybe Milo has a nice sightseeing in Stockholm right now," replied Kanon.

"He will not do that," said Mu. "No matter how reckless he is, he will not spend his time too long in Sweden only for sightseeing if he has to be the photographer tomorrow," he added as he poured the meals on Shaka's plate. Meanwhile Shaka never stopped looking at Saga who was trying for the hundredth times to contact Milo's cell-phone. "His cell-phone is always inactive," murmured Saga.

"What's happening with him?" said Shura thoughtfully. His eyes automatically turned to Camus, who apparently didn't have any will to join the dinner. Camus leant his back on the couch next to the window, looking outside. He was lost in thoughts.

"Camus?" called Shura.

"He's alright," said Camus without turning his head.

Everybody turned their heads to Camus.

"How do you know?" asked Aiolia.

"I don't know how. I just know," answered Camus.

The others then continued eating without saying anything. But Hyoga stood up and approached his teacher. "Sensei?"

Camus turned his head and smiled slightly to Hyoga.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Hyoga.

"Nothing. I just feel uneasy about the thing I myself don't know."

"But you said Milo will be alright."

"No, this is not about Milo," replied Camus, continued looking outside. "This is about something else. I don't know what it is. I'm sure Saga also feels the same way—I'm sure he desperately wants to photo together not because of nothing."

Hyoga frowned his forehead in mixture of confusion and worry. He stared at his master, then turned to Saga, who never gave up trying to contact Milo.

**Continued in the next chapter**


	12. Just for One Day Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SS characters

**Just for One Day Part 3**

Milo hadn't come even the next day. Nevertheless, since both the Goldies and Bronzies trusted Camus's intuition, that Milo would be alright and wouldn't miss the photo thing, they kept preparing everything for that. Saga and Kanon were the most enthusiastic of all.

"Kanon, move the grandfather clock away. I think it doesn't suit to decorate the background," ordered Saga.

"K," answered Kanon as he approached the grandfather clock. That was maybe the first ever he obeyed his brother's order. He tried to push the clock, but unexpectedly it was really hard to move. He'd never thought the clock would be that heavy. Dohko, Aiolos, and Shura soon helped him, but it also didn't work.

Then Shaka came. He easily moved the clock with one of his hands, as if it was only a digital watch. He then walked in dignity to the dining room to eat his breakfast, seemed unaware that Kanon, Shura, Dohko, and Aiolos were staring at him with eyes and mouths opened wide.

When everybody almost finished their breakfast, Milo arrived and entered the dining room cheerfully. "Good morning!" he greeted. He gave a tidy wrappings box to Aphrodite. "Here the steak, Dite, sorry I'm late."

"Where the hell were you going?!" snarled Saga. "My hand almost stiffed for dialing your cell-phone number for thousand times!"

"I'm sorry. My cell-phone ran off battery and the pilot was ill," said Milo as he sat next to Camus. "You miss me, Fridge?" he asked Camus. Camus ignored him, which only made Milo chuckled slightly. "Anyway," Milo said when he poured the meal on the plate. "Hajime-san, the pilot, he's had a flu even before taking flight to Sweden. After arriving in Stockholm he couldn't take it anymore, that's why I had to bring him to the doctor and wait till he got well. Unfortunately he couldn't get well soon. He said better I left him and headed back to Japan on my own. He will go home after his health recovered."

"So you came back here with official airplane then," said Shura.

"Nope, there was no airplane heading to Narita either yesterday nor today," answered Milo lightly.

"Wh…then how did you come back here? Light speed? We're powerless now," cut Aiolia, baffled.

"God…isn't it clear…? 'Course I came here by the jet-plane," said Milo, rolled his eyes.

"But you said the pilot is ill."

"Yeah, the pilot is ill. I piloted the jet-plane myself," said Milo, with the tone which saying piloting a jetplane is similar with riding a bicycle.

Everybody in the dining-room watched Milo with zombie-like expression. Only Camus who didn't stare at his best friend—he'd already guessed Milo would do even the most insane thing to head back to Japan on time.

"Shaka moved the grandfather clock with his fingers and Milo piloted a jetplane," mumbled Shura as he continued eating. "Really…tomorrow we have to register all the people here to Ripley's Believe It or Not…"

Xxx

The breakfast time ended. Finally all of them gathered in the common room that had been decorated. They would be photographed together there.

"Hey…we're not going to be photographed with the Bronze Saints, are we?" asked Deathmask to Aphrodite.

"The insect said we will be photographed with the Bronzies at first, but then it will be only the Gold Saints," explained Aphrodite, pouring powder on his face. "Why?"

"No, just asking," said Deathmask. He severally took glances at Shun. Well…if he had to be photographed together with the Bronzies, he had to set himself a kilometer away from Shun. He had a very unpleasant experience when he had to be photographed with him.

"There's something missing here," said Saga in the other side of the common room. "Shion."

"Shion is always guarding the Papacy," smiled Dohko. "But don't worry, we certainly will have time to go to Sanctuary to do photo there."

Saga smiled weakly. With his juniors' selfish nature, he doubted they would be willing to take a trip together to Greek only for the sake of a photograph.

"K, go take the best poses," said Milo after he finished adjusting the camera. Everyone started doing his order. After setting the camera into the automatic shot and ordering the best position for his fellows, he quickly joined them.

Ten seconds later…BLITZ!

Afterwards, the Bronzies set aside. Milo adjusted the camera again, quickly joined his fellows again, and as before, ten seconds later…

BLITZ!

That was it. The Goldies's sketches had been drawn and everyone was happy.

**Continued in the next chapter**


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own SS characters

**Epilogue**

Kanon stepped outside from the photo service in delight. He had had the negative rolls printed and the results were so amazing. His and the Gold Saints' portrait was in his hand, smiling at him.

He quickly walked home, really wanted to show the picture to Saga soon.

But then his steps slowed down when seeing someone standing far in front of him.

As he got closer to the man, he widened his eyes in shock.

"You!" gasped Kanon.

The man in front of him smiled. "Yes. Me. Glad to see me, Kanon?"

"How…how come you…"

"Why? Do you think it's only you who can breath for fresh air?"

Kanon couldn't even blink. He stared at the man from head to toe.

"So it's the Gold Saints' photograph in your hand," said the man as he looked at Kanon's hand. "Well…it seems you guys have to prepare yourself."

"Prepare ourselves for what?" cut Kanon in amuse, yet cold voice. "Do you think you still have any power to beat us?"

"You have no idea," the man turned around and walked away from Kanon. "Just tell your beloved brother and fellows they have to collect another multiple portraits soon, in case they'll never have any chance to do photograph in Kido's mansion anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Kanon.

But the man kept walking away, leaving Kanon standing stricken on the asphalt.

**The End of "The Sketches"**

**The epilog will be continued soon in the multiple chapters "Home Sweet Home"**


End file.
